


Would You Be My Quarantine ?

by Cleyksa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk (Sort of?), F/M, Flirting, Quarantine, Smutt, two 20-something locked together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleyksa/pseuds/Cleyksa
Summary: When the lockdown is announced, people flee university, except for 2 young medical students. What are they gonna do, all alone for months? Here comes their adventures!!* this was not planned and I promise, it is meant to be funny, flirty and hopefully helpfull in escaping our dreading day-to-day life.*
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 108
Kudos: 177





	1. March 13th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big cheers for the one and only, my fabulous beta ! 
> 
> I truly hope you will all enjoy this new work!! :)

**March 13 th, 2020 – KLU’s, Visenya’s dormitory**.

“ _The corona virus has spread tremendously. We are now a nation at war_.” Came the disembodied voice of the president through the speakers of the hall. Jon rose his head, his gaze leaving his computer and his biology essay, as did every other pair of eyes in the common room. “ _It is with great solemnity, that I hereby declare the closure of every school, high-school and college, starting tomorrow. I ask every citizen to not leave their house except for absolute necessity. Every person whose job isn’t essential must stay at home and when it is possible, work from home. I appeal to your sense of solidarity…_ ”

The next words were absorbed in the hubbub of the students’ voices. From what Jon could hear, the president of the university had already sent a mail, informing them of the closure of the university for at least 15 days. Jon couldn’t say he was very surprised. The size of the allowed gatherings had been decreasing every day, the max 100 limit already reached. Essos had already closed its schools and were in an effective lockdown. Applying the same measures to Westeros had been on the balance for the last couple of days. And now, come Friday night, the sky grey and low, the rain pouring down on King’s Landing, the first drastic measures were finally on their way. The air was tense, everybody running in all directions and trying to understand all the mess coming their way. But something even more palpable penetrated the air: relief. Finally, something was going to happen. Finally, there would be real actions to ensure their safety.

Jon passed a hand through his hair and, while all of his comrades were trying to find a way to go back home during the impromptu break, he plugged his earphones in and went back to his essay. The sudden purification of his schedule for the next few weeks gave him back a certain eagerness to end this stupid homework. As he was trying to determine the main axes of the myeloproliferative syndromes, his brain wouldn’t shut up about a hundred ways he could enjoy his break and a plan to catch up on this delay.

Of course, people were fussing about how to go home, so happy to get back to their friends and family. But Jon didn’t care. He didn’t really have any family to go back to, no friend’s house he could crash at. No. Jon didn’t have anywhere else to go other than campus, contrary to all the other students who, he felt like, had already started packing their things. _Good for them_ , Jon thought. Anyway, he had long made peace with that knowledge. _At least, he tried to_.

Later that night, Jon made his way to his room, crossing paths with many suitcases, some so big he could barely see their owners. He saluted some of his friends and finally got to unwind in his room, his roommate already gone. It was what the scrunched-up note in the garbage said, at least.

****

As the weekend passed by and buses came and went, it became clear that every campus was deserted. People were running out as quickly as cockroaches in the light. When Monday morning came, it was obvious not a single soul was left in his dormitory. As the day went by, more measures came in. Confinement. _Yay_. Jon was glad he had gone grocery shopping on Thursday, now free to spend all his time in a huge 5 floor building eating cereals in bowls of milk. Luckily for him, Jon never was a party goer nor an especially social person. Living on his own, without having to interact with other human beings, felt so peaceful. Almost a perfect gift.

By Wednesday night, Jon officially was in heaven. He hadn’t crossed paths with any other human being in days. Not when he went to the almost-forgotten library at the 5th floor to do some research. Not when he went and took his showers, having hot water for one of the first times of his academic life. Not when he even crossed the hallway to go and do his laundry. Nor when he cooked everyday in the common kitchen. _What a blast_! He thought to himself.

That was exactly what he was thinking when, singing to the top of his lungs to an old song he was too ashamed to name and munching on his soggy cereals, a feminine chuckle stopped him dead in the tracks. As he swiftly turned around, Jon was mildly aware that milk was spitting out of his mouth and that he hadn’t taken a shower _. Yet_. Soft claps broke his daze.

Coming face to face with – evidently – one of his comrades, he scurried to the small speaker he had settled on a shelf nearby and turned it off. The bowl still half full of cereal landed roughly on the counter and Jon adopted his most sheepish attitude as he addressed the young woman.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know anyone else was in here.” He tried to make amends for his poor first impressions on the silver-haired girl who was – he wasn’t blind after all – fairly gorgeous.

She shot him a million-dollar smile before cheekily answering. “Oh please, no need to apologise for that golden standard ass. It truly made my day!” she chuckled as Jon suddenly grew embarrassed as he finally seemed to recall the outfit he had adopted for the night. Obviously believing himself alone in the world, or at the very least in the building, he didn’t give too much care about his appearance and he may have made his way to the kitchen with only his boxers and an apron on. Yeah, he very well may have done so… _Damn it, Snow_. “Such views have become hard to find as of late.” She teased a bit more, obviously revelling in his uneasiness. “I’m Daenerys, by the way.” She smiled playfully, extending a perfectly manicured hand.

“Jon” he answered, awkwardly wiping his right hand on the apron before shaking her smaller hand, his eyes desperately trying to stay up in her violet orbs. He was still under the shock of the absurdity of this situation whereas the newcomer seemed to be pretty at ease.

“I’m glad I finally got to meet you.” She chuckled, making her way to the sink. “Figured the spoons weren’t appearing out of thin air nor moving on their own. Well, at least I hoped, for my mental sake!” she laughed some more, obviously trying to clear the air. Jon let a small laugh breach the seal of his lips, a bit surprised by his own behaviour. He was definitely not the type of man to giggle.

“Sorry, I really wasn’t aware someone else was still living here. I won’t leave the cutlery about anymore.” He answered sheepishly to her jab, scraping his neck before reaching for the spoon she was holding. Daenerys swiftly escaped his movement, sneakily keeping the spoon to herself, tutting jokingly.

“I think I’m in the mood for milky cereals.” She said, enviously eyeing his own long-abandoned bowl.

“Of course” Jon reacted at once. He couldn’t really say why he was acting as he was but there was something about this girl, something that made him all weird. She was the kind of girl he had absolutely no idea how to deal with. She seemed cheeky but there was an intensity in her gaze that let him wonder if she was being reproachful or just joking every time her splendid full lips moved. _Stop obsessing over her mouth, you weirdo…_ Jon shook his head and grabbed another bowl, his other hand already reaching for the pack of cereal on the shelf when a small warm, but not too warm so it would be unpleasant, hand landed on his arm, effectively stopping him in his movements.

“I was just kidding, Jon.” She affirmed sweetly. The way she said his name, as if she was trying to replicate his northern accent but without making fun of it, made something upturn in his chest. At the realisation that she had only been messing with him, he let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He chuckled a bit, trying to make it look like he knew, as if he was cool. _Yup, no, definitely not working_ … “Well, not about the cereals but I got this, thank you.” She pursued, a small nice smile gracing her lips.

Even though he felt like a fool, her cute behaviour helped him relax. She was nice enough not to make fun of him, not in a mean way at least. And Jon was glad for it. She seemed to be an interesting girl, and it would have been terribly deceitful to realise the only other person in the building was a ‘mean cheerleader’ kind of girl.

“How… How is it possible I’ve never seen you before today?” he finally managed to ask, once he got back the control over his pounding heart and rash breath. At the sound of his voice, her purple irises rose from the snack she was preparing, her thick and well-delimited eyebrows comically shooting up. Moving her head so she could look at him, she had sputtered a bit of milk on her finger that she brought to her mouth, sweetly licking it clean while still looking expectantly at him for clarification. _Focus Jon, not on her full lips, no… focus_. “I mean, how did we not cross paths before when we have been the only two living beings in this building? Or do you think there are more people?” he asked, a bit shocked at his own thoughts. _Oh dear, had there been someone else he had made a complete fool of himself in front of without even knowing_?

The face he made must have been really funny for the silver-haired woman began to laugh a goofy and hearty laugh. “I explored the building many times and I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who got the pleasure to hear your rendition of the Bangles.” She laughed some more before sweetly looking at him. _She must believe I’m stupid. Or she is a saint. There is no other way she would be so sweet about it_ , Jon thought. “Great music selection, by the way.” She smiled softly “I’m glad to know that my lockdown buddy has great musical taste. Would have had to shoo you out in the cold otherwise.” She winked before adding the cereal to her warmed milk, finally ready to eat. But, before she could have a taste of her half-borrowed snack – it was his bottle of milk after all -, her hand stopped mid-air, the spoon full of soggy cereal halted in front of her lowered mouth. “What?” she wondered ludicrously.

In fact, Jon would have to plead guilty because his face was painted with false shock. _She wouldn’t be the only one to have a little fun tonight_ , he decided. He brought his hand to his chest, comically hanging his jaw open. “You put the milk BEFORE the cereal?” he pondered as she seemed completely oblivious to the severity of the situation.

“Umm… Yes!? Don’t you?” she wondered, her hand still hanging there hilariously. Oh, how she looked adorable when lost and frustrated not to be able to eat her treat. _Focus, Jon_.

“Nope, definitely no!” he cried out, entering her personal space to reach for the milk bottle, grabbing her bowl at the same time. “I can’t share my milk with a yucky stranger. No, I won’t. I’m sorry!” he proclaimed, clutching the bottle against his chest in a ridiculous gesture making her disrupt in laughter.

“I can’t believe it!” she laughed, making a disgusted face. “Who in their right mind puts the cereal before the milk?!” she giggled some more, faced with his seriously appalled face.

“That’s the only way to put the right amount of milk!” he chanted outraged.

“But then they turn all mushy before you even get the first mouthful!” she squeaked. “Plus, I take my milk hot. Hm!? So how do you do it then?” she cheekily defied him.

“Alright. I’ll share with you, but only because the hot milk saves your barbaric sense of good taste, young lady.” He finally stated, doing his best not to crack and dissolve in mirth.

“Is that so?” she chuckled, rising to her tiptoes, almost face to face with him. “I still stand by the fact putting cereal first is a crime.” She cheekily sneaked her spoon back to her mouth and made a show of savouring it. “What will you do then, hm?!” she challenged him again, glee dancing in her lavender eyes.

God, he loved this girl. _What?! Focus, Jon! For the love of god, you don’t even know her_!

“I’ll hide every pack of milk I will stumble upon so no crime could be committed under my supervision.” He murmured in a chuckle, a particular tension crackling between them. She rose her eyebrows comically, daring him to actually go down that road. “And I’ll ask you if you would be my quarantine”.

Taken aback, she recoiled a bit. Her gaze no longer playful but completely at a loss. “Your what?” she giggled hesitantly.

“My quarantine” he reiterated, surer of himself this time. “You know, some people ask others to be their Valentine on Valentine’s day. There are still two long weeks to go and I thought we could spend it in each other's company, seeing that we are already living and eating in the same quarters.” He shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. “Figured you could be my Valentine for the quarantine. My…” he stated.

“Oh, that quarantine.” She chuckled, her body closing in the distance between them, a lip tortured in between her small pearly teeth. “You got me confused there for a minute, with all the…” she smiled softly, her mouth suddenly way too close to his and the air between them growing uncomfortably hot. “You know what?! Forget that. I’ll be your quarantine, at the condition that...” She sniggered and, as he nodded, she pursued. “…you take back that comment about my yucky taste.” She ended, her eyes glistening in sheer joy. _She was enjoying this way too much_ , thought Jon who let a smile grace his lips.

“Done!” he exclaimed, a tad bit too happy at the idea to spend more time with the cheekiest girl he had ever met and who challenged him in a way he had never been before, bringing out a side of him he barely even knew existed. But he loved it.

She erupted in laughter, her arms on his chest anchoring her as the force of her merriment folded her in half. Once she got a bit of control over herself back, her big purple eyes looked deeply at him and he could clearly see the joy dance in them. “That was quick! Especially for a man ready to thirst me of milk for weeks to make me pay only a minute ago.” She chuckled, still dangerously close to him, her hands on his muscular – and bare-like – chest. It became harder to look her in the eyes, especially as his gaze traveled to territories newly uncovered… “See something you liked?!” she queried naively. _False naivety_ , that much was obvious.

As his cheeks turned beaten red and his brain ran a thousand miles a minute to find a plausible excuse as to why he was kind of – _who was he kidding? He was absolutely doing it_ \- checking her out, a little sneaky hand got a hold of her bowl of cereal and Daenerys made a quick escape.

“You little minx!” he laughed. _She was good. Yes, she was really good_.

“First lesson, Jon Snow. Never let your guard down!” she half-smiled, half-laughed, her spoon pointed in his direction as if she was holding a sword.

As Jon was going to join up her banter, he stopped dead in his tracks. _Jon… Snow_? How could she possibly know? He was a hundred percent sure he hadn’t mentioned his last name to her. “Snow, hm? How do you know that?” he bluntly asked, the small smile their banter had evoked still overshadowing the corner of his lips.

She shrugged nonchalantly, before answering. “I heard some things about you before.” She mysteriously answered.

“Oh? And what kind of things, may I ask?” he wondered, making his way languidly towards her, leaning on the table, a foot away from her small stature.

“Obviously interesting enough that I would remember your name...” she raised her eyebrows, trying badly not to smile, the corner of her lips visibly twitching.

“Now you got me curious, Daenerys Targaryen.” He chuckled as her eyebrows rose absurdly high.

“I see I’m not the only one who made some thoughtful investigation then.” She graced him with a lopsided smile.

“Oh, you would think… but your appalling way of eating cereal was never brought up to my attention.” He smiled cheekily.

“Then you should get better spies. Yet, you’ve got me curious... Would it have changed something if it had been mentioned?” she asked sincerely, her body almost colliding with his.

“No.” he answered truthfully. “Definitely not.” He swallowed, not without difficulty under the intensity of her gaze.

“Good.” Daenerys' voice resonated, obvious seriousness in her eyes comforting him in the fact that she was feeling it too, that energy sparkling between them. Before he could bask long enough in her attentiveness, her sweet smile resurfaced as her eyes found back their flicker of mirth. “May have changed MY mind, though…” she tried to contain her laughter but failed miserably.

“You’re unbelievable...” he chuckled as he watched her make her way out of the room. 

Once at the door, she barely stopped, leaning on the threshold and biting her lower lips. In front of his dismayed face, she snickered softly. “I’m going back to my room. Wouldn’t want you to get an overdose of me as soon as the first day.” She winked. “I’ll see you tomorrow Snow, bright and early!” she laughed. “I well intend to enjoy my Quarantine as long as possible.” Her laughter followed her as she disappeared from his view.

“Night!” he wished her, only a faint echo of a ‘nigh’ answering him.

Jon leaned back down on the table, his shoulder slumping a bit, he moved his head from side to side. His cheeks were hurting, unused to so much smiling and he swore he could still feel a hotness where her hands had landed on his chest earlier in the evening. Daenerys was… surprising, to say the least. Far from the quiet and supposedly shy, discreet young girl he had crossed paths with before. Nonetheless, he was marvelling at the fact that he had spent one of the best evenings ever when he began to wonder if all of this really happened. Beside his long-forgotten cereal dish, stood a second one, nearly as full as his. It was not a dream then but… _Who was that girl? And what had she done with the sweet, reserved Daenerys Targaryen he thought he knew_? 

**~**


	2. 19th March, 2020

**19 th march, 2020 – KLU, Visenya’s dormitory**.

When Daenerys awoke on Thursday morning, it was later than she had anticipated. After checking the time and deciding no work would be done this morning, she stretched, bumping her hands into the headboard. As she laid there, on her mildly comfortable bed, watching the shadows of the trees move on her ceiling, she let the memories of the previous night pervade her mind. A small smile made its way on her visage. _What a night_ … To be honest, she was a bit embarrassed at how sassy she had been. Especially with a stranger. This side of her usually only appeared when she was with her best friend, Missandei, who had known her for years and years. But she felt an inexplicable joy and warmth spread inside her at how the evening went. She had loved engaging in maybe-not-so-much innocent repartee with Jon. _Jon_ … He had been on her radar for a while, him and his pretty curls. He had been ever since he answered a particularly tricky question in general semiology in her stead. When Missandei had leaned discreetly toward her to whisper his name, stating he was a cute and well-mannered guy who lived in their dorm, a little mental note had scribbled itself in her mind.

 _Enough_ , she thought. If they were confined together in this building, she would have more than enough time to think about him when they would be together not to spend her alone time musing about his pretty hair. Daenerys rose from her bed, making her way to the small adjacent bathroom, a privilege only the 5th floor rooms could brag about. After spending 2 years on the 4th floor, sharing cold sullied common showers with what felt like hundreds of other people, Missandei and herself decided that a few more pennies were reasonable if it allowed them to have hot water. And it was definitely worth it. She stepped into her shower, the steam already obstructing the small mirror. It wasn’t a luxurious room but it seemed like a gift she would never get tired of. Daenerys enjoyed the scolding water running down her head and cleansing her hair. After a paradisiacal instant, she finally got ready for the day.

For a while, she hesitated on whether to dress up nicely – for she was obviously going to see Jon and she wanted to make a good impression – but then she forced herself to remember that she was an independent, confident and strong woman, that wasn’t going to get outside today and therefore didn’t need to be stuck in uncomfy clothes when she could lounge in baggy sweat suits all day long.

****

Making her way down the stairs with a little hop in her step, she straightened her hair in a messy bun, hoping to find Jon in the kitchen of the 4th floor, just like the day before.

When she arrived, sadly, the kitchen was empty but, before the deception became too heavy, she spotted a bowl that she recognised oh-so-well, that was waiting for her on the table with a simple note beside. The scratchy writing read: **_Definitely still yucky ;)_**. She smiled fondly, a little chuckle escaping her chest as she put the little note in her pocket and began to prepare her 11 a.m breakfast.

As she was swiping on her phone, laughing at some memes people were already creating about the virus, a rough clearing of a voice startled her. She took conscience of her wonky seated position, one of her feet up on the bench while she was sitting askew, bent over her bowl. But before becoming self-conscious about the position she found herself in, she remembered she had found Jon in his boxers the night prior, so she came to the conclusion they were past the awkward and could already move to the ‘at ease with each other’ part.

“Morning” came his sleepy voice as he made his way to the table. The sleepiness made his accent even rougher and even more sexy, if it was possible.

She smiled politely at him, happy that he had shown up on his own and that she didn’t have to throw a search party to determine the number of his room. That would have been too creepy, even for her. “Morning” she cheered. “Slept well?” she asked mundanely, chewing on another spoonful of gooey cereal. She really would have to eat something else in front of him if he weren’t to think she was just a giant cereal.

When Jon only shrugged, she asked: “That bad?”.

“Never been much of a good sleeper. Always thought it was because of noisy neighbours, but now… I have to face the fact this might not be the entire reason” he chuckled. “It always feels like my head has barely touched the pillow before I wake up again.” He grumbled, sitting down in front of her. “And you? Finally got to enjoy a hot shower?” he asked with a smile, pointing at her moist hair. “I never suspected this place could actually provide warm water.” He shrugged.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked sheepishly, leaning towards him. As he nodded, adopting a comic serious expression and leaning very close to her as well, she chuckled before getting it off her chest: “I’m a fifth-floor resident.” She laughed softly, her eyes disappearing behind her cheeks.

“You lucky bastard!” he exclaimed spontaneously, making her cackle stronger.

“And proud to be!” she snorted, retaking her spot on the bench, standing straight as a proud young lady.

He laughed along with her. “Sorry, wasn’t very gentlemanly.” He winced exaggeratedly, sending a soft smile her way.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll wash it off me in my splendid en-suite bathroom.” She laughed harder, especially once he rolled his eyes.

“That’s it, rub it in.” he mumbled.

“If you are nice, I’ll let you visit!” she winked at him languorously before rising and putting her now empty bowl in the sink, already warming the water to wash it.

She heard him take a shaky intake of air. _What had she meant? Why did she say that?_ She shrugged it off and hoped to put it on the fact that their conversations seemed to call flirty its basic undertone. _It was obvious that flirting was their vibe, right?_ She sure felt it that way.

Anyway. She figured she could be whoever she wanted. He didn’t know her, and she didn’t know him. Well, not really. No one else was there and chances were that once the quarantine was lifted, their lives would get back on different tracks, and all this would only be a nice memory. A parenthesis. She could be the kind of girl she wished she was a little bit more alike for a couple weeks. Plus, he seemed to make that side of her appear just like magic. And she thrived to leave that shyness and that self-censorship that made her sentimental life a living hell behind.

Yes, she could definitely free herself of all societal expectations while in their bubble. The simple idea of it made her all giddy. She was going to enjoy that tremendously. _Perhaps her grumpy partner would a little less though… or maybe not_. She smiled at her own thoughts.

Once the dishes were cleaned, she dried her hands with a towel hanging on the counter and went back to sit with Jon while he finished his breakfast.

“So, tell me. What are your big plans for today?” she asked, quite enthusiastically.

At the unfathomable joy and energy emanating from her as soon after waking up, Jon closed his eyes a minute and then shrugged. “You remember we are still in quarantine, right?” he pondered and as she nodded, still as energetically, he pursued. “Well, I guess studying should be in order. But I have to admit that I haven’t done much of that since class has been held up. Not the work missing though…”

“Don’t tell me about it. My bravery has its own limit. Getting to work and self-disciplining myself enough to do all the hours I should do to catch up… argh, I’d rather get out there, catch that virus and let it be over with…” she grumbled. At first, Jon watched her with a certain horror in his eyes, before catching onto the humorous tone she had used. His face smoothed and the corner of his lips turned slightly upward. “Too soon?” she asked, chuckles already evident in her voice.

“Maybe.” He laughed. “Well, I feel I’ll be used to it pretty quickly but someone else may not handle it very well, Targaryen.” He smiled, finishing his orange juice. _How someone could drink juice at the same time as milk was something she couldn’t grasp_ … Who had yucky taste now, hm?

“I have a proposition!!” she squealed, abruptly touched by inspiration. He raised his eyebrows, a universal sign for ‘I’m listening’. “What if… Just imagine. We get a schedule done. We get up in the morning at… let’s say 8 o’clock, week days, obviously.” She said quickly, as he humoured her comically. “We get breakfast together, which means a reason to get up! No excuse, or the one awake first comes and pours cold water on the other!” she smiled at his slightly disgruntled face. “Then, we get to work, Jon Snow. At midday, we eat. We chill a bit, maybe get out of this forsaken place once in a while. Or do exercise. Anyway, we will find something to do, I’m sure of it. We work a little bit more, teamwork acceptable and strongly encouraged.” She winked.

“Of course!” he chuckled along.

“And then, we get our evenings off. Watching films, playing video games or board games – I do have a preference for those last ones – or reading, or alone time if I’m already too much for you to handle.” She tried to chuckle, suddenly a bit shy. _Was she imposing_?

“You know what? You’ve got yourself a deal, Targ.” He accepted, a smile drawing at the corner of his lips. She was increasingly learning that was one of the things she preferred: being able to create that reaction on his sulking face.

“Targ?!” she scrunched up her nose. “Is my name really that long?” she asked and, as he nodded energetically, she yielded. “Alright, then you can call me Dany. But please, drop the Targ. It’s terrible!” she mimicked a disgusted shiver.

“I don’t know. I pretty much like your full first name. Daenerys. It’s really nice.” He mused, making her eyes roll at his try to irk her.

“Whatever you wish, Snow. Just not Targ!” she insisted. “Targ is a big No, No. It’s a quarantine divorce cause.” She said sternly, despite the forceful want to laugh.

He smiled, barely shrugging his shoulders before slurping his milk very soundly, definitely trying to ire her.

****

Once ‘breakfast’ had been dealt with, they both hurried back to their own rooms, grabbing stuff so they could work together in the library of the 5th floor.

As he made his way into the corridor, Daenerys was getting out of her room. 23B, he noted. _For further reference_. She waited for him, her books and stack of paper held close to her chest. The slight bend in her arm muscle was the only evidence the lot was heavy. He playfully bumped into her left shoulder, flashing. “Does your invite for a little visit still stand?” he laughed at her grossed-out face.

“Sorry to tell you that but you’ll have to work harder before that happens.” She hides her smile by walking towards the library, holding the door open for him to follow.

****

Their first intensive working session ended up in a pen battle, one of them surprisingly getting stuck in the ceiling. This resulted in uncontrollable peels of laughter from the both of them and the final disappearance of their concentration. After chatting overzealously over their working table, Daenerys swaying on her chair and almost falling – twice –, making Jon chuckle harder than ever before, and a particular tour of the library shelves, pointing out every book they hated – because it was funnier, Daenerys had declared –, they finally decided to get back to the lounge room to eat popcorn, relaxed in the half-destroyed grey couch.

“I can’t believe you’re making me watch this.” Jon grumbled, munching on popcorn. Her laughs stirred a little Cornish smile.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about. ‘To all the boys I’ve loved before’ is The Best Film ever. Missandei would agree.” She said haughtily, her glee evident in her sultry voice.

“Oh! So now I’m being compared to your best girl-friend?” he snickered. “Great. That’s an impressive promotion!” he popped another popcorn in his mouth, as she wiggled on the couch trying to get comfortable.

“It is!” she laughed. “You should be glad. Now that it has been established you would take Missy’s post over for her. I’ll let you know that Missandei and I always cuddle on this couch.” She said very matter-of-factly. Maybe so much so, that it impressed Jon. “Don’t look at me like this. There is a healthy dose of cuddles a girl needs to stay sane. If I get it from her, I don’t have to do stupid things to fulfil that need” she winked playfully, bizarrely making **His** cheeks go red. “Now that you are my Missandei – Ah, ah, no way you’re getting back on that young man -, can I cuddle with you?” she said, looking at him with pleading eyes, her lower lips pursed in pity.

“Ah, ah. This is so not working!” he said, taking a sip of his drink, desperately avoiding her eyes.

“Pretty please!!!!!” she pleaded, pursing her lips further, her eyes getting moist on demand and she joined her hands in an imploring gesture. _How could she even do that?_ he wondered.

“Okay, fine…” he caved in, making her squeal in victory. He opened his arms in a welcoming gesture and spread his legs, managing to make space for her.

Daenerys felt a wriggling warmth sip inside of her as she uncrossed her legs and made her way into his warm embrace. She sneaked in between his legs, her back nestling against his chest as his arms closed around her over-affectively, effectively crushing her. She laughed harder and began to squirm as he tickled her sides slightly. “Stop it!” she cried as she tried to escape the torture he was inflicting on her.

“Ok, fine, you can stay. Come back here, little worm. I swear, I don’t know what I did to get stuck with you…” he rolled his eyes, but the smile tugging at his lower lips was obviously loving. That warmed her heart and she let him put her back in his embrace as they watched the end of the movie.

“Promise, you can choose the next one.” She mumbled, snacking on some popcorn. She laughed softly at his joyful exclamation and at the little fist pump he made, before tucking his arm back around her waist.

 _Yes,_ she thought. _This was definitely going to be a great quarantine_.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your opinion is greatly appreciated !   
> loved your enthousiasm for the first chapter! I truly hope I won't disappoint !!! :)


	3. March 23rd, 2020 : First day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm so sorry, if you read this in the first few hours, you may have found some huge mistakes ... I didn't post the lastest version of the chapter, aka the beta-ed one ^^' Mea culpa ..!!   
> Wish you a great read up anyway !! :)

**23 rd March, 2020 – KLU, Visenya’s Dormitory**

The rest of the week had passed smoothly, rhythmed by sarcastic comments, flirty retorts & touches, and, he had to admit, more joy and laughter than he had known his entire life. Or so it seemed. The ease with which they talked and had settled together was so surprising and refreshing; Jon didn’t know experiencing something like that was possible.

Daenerys had a particularity to her that made him giddy at all times, surfing on a wave of happiness and levity. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such an opportunity to get to know her, but he thanked any highness that had a role to play in this. He was really living his best life.

So far, the stress and oppressiveness of what was happening in the world hadn’t reached their little pink bubble. They listened to the essential news but that was all, leaving the craziness behind. He was so glad to share this moment with someone that made him forget so easily, that could make him laugh it off and feel protected. He could only hope he was doing at least a quarter of it all for her as well.

So far, they had divided their time between studying, watching (soppy) movies, some exercise and chuckles above tasty meals. They talked a lot. Not of very deep things and yet, he felt he knew her on a very intimate level. Maybe it was the domesticity of their living-style; seeing each other barely awake, dishevelled and in pjs, lounging in couches cuddled against each other, falling asleep on each other’s shoulder. Yes, it seemed awfully like they were a couple. And it was awesome, frankly.

Jon had never been one to hope for a serious relationship, to spend all of his time with a girl. No, he hadn’t enjoyed those things particularly with his previous girlfriend. But now, lounging with Dany all afternoon as it rained enough to spook the devil, it seemed to be the most perfect way to spend it. They were making an awesome duo.

****

When lunch time came, a loud rumbling escaped her tiny stomach. Her cheeks turned pink as she massaged her belly, a sheepish smile on the lips. She dropped her pen and tucked away her glasses that gave her an innocent, nerdy look. She began to sway a bit in her chair, their eyes meeting above the stack of anatomy books.

“It seems someone is fed up with books and has an appetite for something more…” he began, a small smile on the corner of his lips.

“…edible?” she suggested, a little chuckle rippling from her lips. “God I’m dreaming of a greasy, heavy raclette.” She grumbled, her stomach loudly agreeing with her idea.

“I’m afraid we don’t have the right ingredients in our cupboard but…” he started, rising from his spot and joining her side of the table, knowing very well by now that only food could quell her grumpiness. He crouched beside her, trying to find her gaze below her arms, folded on the desk. “…I can make you some mac and cheese?” he prompted, finally gaining her attention, as lilac irises dived into his grey one. As she found his eyes below her armpits, she burst out laughing, drawing back a smile on his own lips.

“Okay, that will do.” She agreed, dropping her pout.

“My heart is relieved.” He joked. “Come on, now, little Dragon.” He chuckled, extending a hand towards her as he would for a child. She took it willingly, leaving their unfinished essays behind.

The dragon nickname came from the short story behind the small tattoos on her left wrist. Something he had to pull from her by tickling her tremendously after a phone call to her big brother Rhaegar.

****

Entering the kitchen and making his way through the cupboard to prepare their mac and cheese, the emptiness hit them. They had gathered all their provisions in the cupboards of the common kitchen, so they wouldn’t have to make round-trip to their rooms ten times a meal. Plus, they had decided to share all the food, alternating cookers every day: it was way easier that way, rather than eating 2 different meals.

“We will have to go grocery shopping.” She grimaced. “I’m not even sure there is any more milk. The carton felt weirdly light this morning.” She informed him. “We could go together this afternoon?” she proposed. “You know, as a part of our ‘partner activities strongly encouraged’ program.” She smiled innocently.

“When you said partner activity, I have to say, I was expecting more from it.” He chuckled, making her laugh a goofy, unladylike laugh.

“You shouldn’t put your hopes up like that.” She said, leaning her lower back against the counter, just beside the microwave where he was ‘cooking’.

“I know, I know. Risky thing around you.” He joked, winking at her. She grinned, leaning closer to his ear.

“You’re on the right path, though. Don’t give up now. Treats are coming.” She breathed, the puffs of air tickling his ear, making Goosebumps blossom along his spine. He loved it when she was being so head on like this, and he hated it at the same time, trying to adjust himself inside of his pants. 

Attraction was sparkling between them, charging the air with a dense, electric ambience. It was something new for him, but he revelled in it. It was something that made their relationship special, interesting, keeping him on the edge at all times. Daenerys really was one of a kind.

She patted his chest despondently, then made her way to the drawer so she could begin dressing the table.

****

Getting out of the building for the first time in a little bit over a week was incredible. The first guff of fresh air hitting him square in the face felt invigorating. They had chosen a great day, as the sky was mostly clear of any dark clouds, allowing the rays of sunshine to grace their skin from time to time. Before leaving the campus grounds, Jon checked one last time that he had his ID card and his certificate in his pocket _. There, secure_. He snorted as Daenerys literally beamed at the first breath of fresh air, kneeling to smell some violet flowers scattered along the way. She seemed so happy to be outside, it humbled him to share that moment with her. She picked a flower from the ground, pouting a bit at the idea that she had killed it, but her smile overshadowed it once she tucked it safely behind his ear, cheekily naming him her ‘queen of beauty’. He had laughed boisterously at her ridiculousness, seized her around the waist and spun her around, making her squeal loudly. She stroked his arms so he would drop her and, once released, she pushed him a bit, a goofy smile radiating from her slightly pinked visage.

When he pretended he was going to push her as well, she chided : “tut, tut, one meter remember!” The mirth in her eyes made her gaze so precious he could have fallen in love with her right there and then. Her gentle chiding far from enough to dissuade him, he launched at her. She shrieked and began to run down the yellow gravelled path. At a blow, he sprinted behind her, both their laughs uniting in a singular song. They only stopped their childishness once they reached the main street. Daenerys whooped and playfully addressed him, “I won.”

“Yeah, yeah, believe whatever you want” he smiled, trying to hide his mirth. “You won’t get any rewards though; I’m still waiting for mine.” He informed her with a very professional tone.

Confusion marked her features for a fraction of a second before realisation dawned on her, indignation sprouting swiftly. She hit his shoulder, again. “You soooooo did not win at monopoly!” she shrieked.

“You didn’t have any properties left, little Padawan. That’s called losing.” He tutted her, patting the tip of her nose patronizingly.

“And rolling the dice again because the first output didn’t suit you, or sneaking money away from the Iron bank, is called cheating, Mr. Snow.” She answered, flounce evident in her voice despite the sassy tone of the discussion.

“You’ve no proof of that last one, Officer.” He chided, holding his chin high as her next intake of air came out loudly.

“So you confess!” she cried, pointing an accusing finger to his chest.

Laughingly, he raised his hands in an innocent gesture, making her cry in annoyance at his stubbornness. He would never admit to cheating. Nope, not even for her.

“I can’t believe you, argh. You’re making me crazy.” She cried out, messing a bit with her hair as, finally, a small chuckle sneaked its way back into her voice.

A small idea sprouted in his head. Suddenly, he bent over slightly, reaching her left ear. “Don’t worry, honey. I feel it too.” He said, in the sultriest voice he could muster. He could see goosebumps rising all over her forearms, where her pull sleeves had been reclined. Her eyes were suddenly veiled by a lustiness he was getting acquainted with. He very clearly saw the little stop she made, her next breathe a little too late. That made him smile, noticing he may have the same effect on her she had on him.

“I…I wasn’t…Oh shut up, that was not what I meant, and you know it. You dorky perv.” She exclaimed, obviously flustered.

“Says the one with the dirtiest mind I’ve ever met!” he cackled, even more amused at her half-shocked, half-ashamed expression.

“Fuck you.” She answered, realisation hitting her too late. He saw it dawn on her before he even uttered the words.

“You wish.” He jested, bumping her shoulder jokingly. 

“Damn it…” she let it drop, finally entering the small mall at the corner of the main street, conceding him the victory.

****

Trying to seem despondent, Jon put his – _how to put it_ – private purchase on the checkout treadmill, in the middle of another pack of toilet paper and bottle of vodka – she had insisted on that one. He silently prayed she wouldn’t turn nor get a close look at what he had added to their already extensive grocery list. But when he heard a sharp intake of breath followed by an ill-hidden chuckle, he knew he had been uncovered. He closed his eyes, integrating the shock, before the surge of teasing came his way.

“Planning anything fancy?” she chuckled, rising her eyebrows multiple times suggestively. She had that cheeky grin on, the one that made her face look like a beaming 3-year-old who had not-so-secretly sneaked a cookie. The face that, in any other circumstances, would stir up in him the need to squish her cheeks and kiss her silly.

It was useless to ignore it or to play it dumb. Plus, he was an adult, there was nothing he should be ashamed of. “I had none left, that’s all.” He shrugged, praying to any god listening for a change or a drop of subject.

“And you felt the urge to refill your stock?!” she clarified, clarification to which he reluctantly nodded, sure it would backfire soon enough. “In the middle of a quarantine?” she chuckled again as his cheeks were definitely reddening, their slight banter drawing the cashier’s attention.

“I just needed some and, as we are doing our grocery shopping in a supermarket, I just took the opportunity presented.” He said, trying to stay cool, at least in appearance. Because his heart was positively wreaking havoc in his chest and his brain was cramping at how hard it was thinking about how to extract himself from this situation.

“You know that technically speaking, we are still going to be quarantined for a month still?” she asked seriously, getting closer. He nodded. “And that technically, I’m the only other person you’ll see or get close enough with that you could possibly need such a contraption?” she asked languorously, leaning very close to him, ignoring the angry stares of people around them judging they weren’t far enough away from one another. _If only they knew how close they usually were_ … He gulped, trying really hard to keep breathing and to prevent his cheeks from becoming bright red warning signs. This time, he didn’t dare nod as she shrugged. “Took our previous discussion to the letter?” she asked spiritedly, a small smile playing at the edge of her upper lips.

The cashier welcomed them, finally their turn to pay, effectively distracting Daenerys from the sweet torture she was indulging him in. As the cashier was passing article after article, Jon felt a bit of shame creep in his back as she looked at them with an amused smile. Once the condom packet had been scanned, Daenerys swiftly turned his way and randomly exclaimed. “For the record, when you’ll finally win me over and get me into bed, we will need more than that.”

His heart stopped beating, completely appalled by what she had meant. She laughed, putting every item in their bags as he stood, frozen, in the middle of the aisle. She mentioned something about the days being long to the young, smirking cashier. And he tried very hard to ignore the wrapped giggles of the pink-haired girl. He didn’t want to acknowledge the show they had subjected her to. _No, he wouldn’t._

“I’m not paying for it either!” she chuckled, teasing him further. She obviously had no limits. _Damn it, she would be the end of him._ _And he would welcome it gladly_.

****

Once they finally got out of the store – definitely not fast enough for his taste - she smiled softly at him, little laughs punctuating her breathing. “I was beginning to despair you would make some foolish or crass move too.” She dived her gaze into his and he felt he was drowning in her violet, moving sea.

Still a bit frustrated by the scene they had made, he pouted at her, his reedy voice made for her ears only. “I’ve already made plenty of those, more than I’ve ever done.” He shrugged when she raised her eyebrows, obviously interested by the new revelations.

“Oh really? So…Are you suggesting I should feel honoured?” she tried, a sweet smile greeting his sulky gaze. Her face was getting closer, troubling his reflection.

“Yes, definitely.” He grinned softly, halting his steps when the rubbing of her hip against his subsided. She came so close to him, probably on her tiptoes to reach his eye-level, that his eyes squinted on their own accord.

“Then I’m glad to know I’m not the only one putting myself out there anymore.” She barely smiled, her eyes slipping lower swiftly. “Know that I’m very excited to meet you there more often” she blew, her breath halting at irregular intervals. And then, before he knew it, her soft plump lips gently crashed against the right corner of his lips, his eyelids closing subsequently. The brush against his lips so faint, it could have been considered a trajectory mistake. He knew it wasn’t, she had meant it. _The tease_ …

“Hey!” came a forceful scream from the other side of the street.

As they turned their head, they saw a police officer, frowning at them. Sheepishly, Daenerys turned around, a small laugh still escaping her lips, rather of nerves than actual mirth he suspected but he was sure it wouldn’t please the officer either way. He hid his own smile and gestured an apology at the police officer, as he shouted “Sorry”. The officer shrugged it off, probably estimating they were a couple and gestured for them to be on their way. No need to be asked twice, Dany and he walked quickly in the direction of their building, their subsiding laughs the only sound piercing the silence.

Despite the charm and the moment broken, Jon felt their dynamic had taken a sharp turn. Yes, they had always been flirty the one with the other, it was their language. He felt that, now, a sweeter, loving dimension had been added to their lust and banter.

****

When they put away the groceries, she, of course, had to be the one emptying the bag with his belongings. She grabbed the box of condoms and shook it in front of his face with a sneaky smile on. He snatched it forcefully, with a false angry stare that made her chuckle. “Thanks,” he said, rolling his eyes at her hilarity.

“You’re very welcome.” She answered, putting away the rest of their things. But, before the bag could be emptied and before he remembered it, she put out something else, something that had skipped under her radar before. He saw the glee, dancing in her eyes, as he snatched it from her grasp as well, his cheeks reddening.

“That’s mine too.” He said, his voice raspy. “Thanks.” He scratched his neck; a token he adopted every time he felt a bit ill at ease.

She raised her eyebrows suggestively, crawling to him deviously. “Long-sighted and attentive… I’m a lucky girl.” She grinned, making him chuckle, his free hand sneaking around her waist.

Jon had come to terms with the fact he became so touchy around her. It had never been in his habitude, usually being the sulking guy in the corner, trying to disappear in the wallpaper. But since he was living with Daenerys, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for her every so often. If, at first, it had troubled him a bit, he had quickly set his mind at peace over it. _After all, she had been quite handsy as well…_

“I’m sorry, this must appear so crude to you. I know we… We flirt all the time. But I swear I’m not expecting … I mean, you don’t have to do anything that…” he began to rumble, the expectative side of his demeanour becoming evident to him.

She shushed him before he could keep explaining himself, the softness in her eyes evidence enough of her profound understanding. For the second time that day, she came so close to him he could discern small freckles of gold in her darkened irises. Her forehead brushed his and settled against it, her eyes closing tenderly. The softness of the moment made his heart flutter.

“I know, don’t you worry this pretty little head of yours. I’m absolutely and completely consenting, Jon. I promise.” She whispered with her silky voice. He basked in the sweetness of the moment, feeling the warmth emanating from her petite body. “But… Just to set things straight,” she began, her head shifting slightly so her mouth was breathing straight to his ear. “When we get there, you won’t need any help, I can swear this to you” rasped her sultry voice, a finger tapping on the lube bottle he was holding with such force his knuckles had turned white.

She kissed his pink cheek soundly and finally slipped from his loose embrace, her smile back on her lips. She playfully slapped his arse, laughing as he humorously complained. “When, hm?! Not if…” he pointed out, fragile flickers of hope bursting in his chest. She was already at the doorstep, but she stopped and, turning back only enough to look him straight in the eyes, she shrugged. A small smile etching on her face.

“Cheeky girl…” he growled, his own smile sprouting.

“Don’t test your luck, Snow.” She laughed, escaping from his view.

****

That night, they eat a greasy raclette, fulling the grumbling ogre of a stomach Daenerys had. And when the temperature across the raclette grill grew to be too much and she shed some of her clothes, it was with a suggestive lick of her lips that he would remember forever. That, and the ghost of her kiss tickling his lips.

~


	4. 26th march, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to my beta who did an amazing job. 
> 
> Next chapter may take a little longer to get to you, hang in there, it should be nice ;)

**26 th March, 2020 – KLU, Visenya’s dormitory**.

Today, she had gotten out of the wrong side of the bed. The sky was low, from the gloomy clouds above, a light drizzling of rain had fallen all morning and she was cold. Nothing helped, no matter how many hours she had spent under the piping hot shower, or how many cardigans she had put on. She had finally started warming up after her nap but her mood hadn’t improved much. And this boring afternoon was definitely not helping her case. It was so damn boring Daenerys was starting to believe that she could be disappearing amongst the dust of all these old books.

She was tapping her pen against her lower lip, her gaze staring into space, her nose wrinkling from the old smell, when a brilliant idea came to mind. Her gaze swiped from Jon’s concentrated frown to their cardiac ouvrages, the book still open at the auscultation page. _What if_ …

“Get up Snow.” She ordered, her tone still and calm, though the order wasn’t open to discussion. She rose from her chair, her old rose tight skirt clinging to her curves.

She had recently taken the decision to dress up in the afternoon on weekdays, after her little nap and shower. She would put some eyeliner on, a tad bit of eye shadow and mascara. On bad days, she added a deep red lipstick, just to divert attention from the dark bags hanging below her eyes.

She needed it. It highlighted her mood; to dress up, make herself pretty, to simply take care of herself. Ok, maybe she wanted to look nice for a certain someone. But it was first and foremost for herself. After a couple days, she felt refreshed, reinvigorated. She liked it. Plus, it allowed her to find a peculiar sort of routine again, to distinguish each day from the other. It brought back a sense of normality and helped her focus on her studies. If she kept going to the library in pjs or in sweatpants, she was going to keep chilling on the chairs and she wouldn’t do half the work she had to do.

_The first day she had come all dolled-up at the library, Jon had obviously wanted to make a comment but, once she had shot him a daring glare, he had dropped the idea. Setting simply on an appreciative nod and a gentle ‘you look good, Dany’. She had been pleased by his reaction, even if she had tried to hide her smile._

Jon tore his eyes away from his notebook and his sloppy handwriting, looking at her, confused. “Wh… What?” he asked. “We haven’t finished yet.” He said, a dumb look plastered on his face. When she raised her eyebrows, trying to look enticing, he laughed. “No way. I’m not letting you do this again. We have to work, Dany.” He tried to plead, his restraint as weak as hers. “It’s not even tea-time yet.”

He opened his mouth again and, before he could even utter a sound, she spoke: “Get up, that’s an order.” She said, a small laugh accompanying her reply.

“As my Queen commands.” He finally said, after eyeballing her for a moment. He made a drama out of dropping his pens, dragging back his chair and, finally, rising and standing in front of her.

Daenerys smiled, pleased by his cooperation. She came closer to him, swaying her hips in the process. She licked her lips sexily, laughing as he rolled his eyes playfully.

“Come on, don’t tell me you interrupted me for…” he began to groan, a smirk at the corner of his lips.

“Drop the shirt.” She ordered, raising only one eyebrow. He laughed, obviously not taking her seriously. Though, once he noticed her very genuine look and her arms crossed in front of her chest, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?! No. You’re not serious?!” he asked, dumbfounded. “Why in the hell…” Her forefinger crashed against his lips, effectively shutting him up. The way his lips spread out under her fingertip was quite comical, but Daenerys challenged her inner determination and managed not to dissolve into laughter.

“Be a well-behaved boy, Johnny, and do what the doctor says.” She said in a sultry tone, mirth dancing in her eyes, biting her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. “Just drop your shirt, Jon. I need to practice.” She laughed, turning back to her bag, drawing a stethoscope out of it. When she faced him again, she laughed out loud at his stupefied face. He was a little paler and seemed worried at her intentions. “Relax!” she chuckled, swinging the instrument in front of him. He breathed out loudly, chuckling in turn. “Are you really that afraid of me?” she asked jokingly.

He shrugged a little, before answering, a smirk on the lips. “Last time, you said you wished to practice your stitching method. Excuse me from checking beforehand!” he exclaimed, raising the one brow.

“Okay, I'll give you that one” She smiled. But, when he didn’t move further, she prompted: “Come on, are you going to make me beg?”. She looked at him fiercely as he shrugged. “And here I thought I was sexy enough as a doctor for any man to drop to their knees…” she smirked.

Slowly, he came closer to her, his body almost touching hers. If she focused, she could feel his warmth draping its invisible arms around her. “Every man would kneel before you without a shadow of a doubt. But you didn’t ask me to bend before you, you asked me to take my shirt off. Not even for… something fun, but to use me as a guinea pig.” He said, his voice dropping an octave lower.

“Well, you see. I’d do it myself…” she whispered, her gaze dropping to the low-cut of her white blouse. She smirked when she saw his eyes had followed hers. “… Though I have some very compromising parts underneath my blouse.” She said, biting hard on her tongue so she wouldn’t laugh at their little act. “No gentleman would ask such a thing of me.” She managed to look as naïve as possible, before smiling genuinely. “Plus, you wouldn’t be just a simple guinea pig, you would be **my** guinea pig.” She informed him. “Oh, and who said it wouldn’t be fun?!” she asked, stepping a foot back, placing the eartips in position.

Rolling his eyes exaggeratingly, he finally complied and began to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes fixated on his movements, she drank in every inch of skin newly available to her eyes. Once the garment was dropped on a nearby chair, she motioned her suddenly shy-looking patient to sit on the top of the table.

When she made a move, the hand holding the tunable diaphragm coming close to his bare chest, a firm hand stopped her. She raised her eyebrows, worried she had done something wrong.

“Excuse me, I barely know you Miss. Are you the doctor?” Jon asked, his smirk well in place.

“Very funny, Jon. Come on.” She said, exasperated.

“No, no. If you are practicing, you should do it all the way. Go big or go home. You can start now, I’m ready.” He informed her, puffing his chest out.

“It’s stupid Jon, you don’t have any conditions. Plus, you knew me well enough to expect us to sle..”

“You don’t know that.” He interrupted her, obviously referring to the first part of her argument. She was tempted to smile at his attempt to deny the second part of the discussion, but she was growing desperate to begin. She very well knew her nerves were on edge today and she felt her patience slip steadily away from her grasp. Whatever she would try, she knew she couldn’t bottle it back inside, but she tried her best not to snap at Jon and to concentrate on her breathing so she could stay calm and nice.

“Do you have any conditions, Mister?” she asked, channelling her professional attitude.

“No, I don’t.” he said extremely seriously. She felt a dull throb of annoyance bubble inside of her at his behaviour but decided to let it be. She instead only raised one eyebrow in a very telling way. “What? I could have had something, you never know.” He simply shrugged; very well aware he was being irritating.

“Sure.” She half-conceded. “Now, Mr Snow, I’m going to listen to that little dark heart of yours.” She said snarkily. Once the diaphragm was pressed against his skin, she looked him dead in the eyes. “Take a deep breath for me, please.”

The patient complied, his eyes not leaving hers. When she began to smirk, he grew visibly flustered. “My, my. This heart is beating fast.” She chuckled as he heaved a sigh. “Something making an impression or… someone?” she asked cheekily.

For an answer, Jon grabbed her wrist and placed it a bit more on her right. “That’s where you should be listening, Doctor House.” He winked as she blushed.

“I know what I heard.” She said, snootily.

“I would deny it, even under oath.” He informed her, smiling too widely for his own sake. “Plus, you don’t even have a watch. You can’t know how hard it was beating.” He retorted.

“Don’t need one to know it was above average. Could mean two things…” she prompted, putting the stethoscope back down next to him. “First, you’re a very lazy person and don’t do nearly enough exercise. That would only be the start of the explanation though… So, the second and more valid option, something is flustering you.” She explained, her joking tone evaporating.

“As if you didn’t know the answer to that.” He said sheepishly, his gaze fiercely holding hers. She felt her cheeks warming as he rose from the table and closed the small distance between them. “Now, who is the flustered one?” he asked, before a small smile made its way onto his face.

She escaped his look swiftly, choosing momentarily to fly rather than to admit defeat. But, he was right. And she wasn’t a coward, she could deal with all the smugness he would rub in her face afterward. “Touchée.” She mumbled.

She heard him laugh before he grabbed her arms and cuddled her close, his chest heaving under his laughter. “Don’t be like that,” he said, kissing her loudly on the cheek. And, when she kept falsely brooding, he licked her cheek from top to bottom, making her shriek.

She quickly escaped his embrace and looked at him, stunned, yet on the verge of laughing. “What was that?!” she cried out, her earlier annoyance forgotten.

Before her stupefied eyes, Jon bent in half, laughing tremendously. “So..Sor..Sorry, Dany.” He managed to say in between two bursts of laughter. “You should…you should… see your face!” he said, tears leaking out of his eyes.

His mirth soon contaminated her and she began to chuckle as well. She softly hit his arm, the gesture only managing to make him laugh harder. She rolled her eyes, her own mouth stirred up in a smile. “Such a child.” She mumbled laughingly. “Come on, it can’t be that funny.” She said, still a bit stunned. Were they already beginning to lose their heads? She wondered if their sanity was already in jeopardy. “Are you going to be alright?” she chuckled. “Do you need a drink or a doctor?” she asked, as he collapsed to the ground, holding his belly tight.

Still, he managed to nod ‘no’ and Daenerys didn’t know what else to do. She didn’t know her brooding, slightly shy Quarantine partner was hiding such a side of himself, deep below his layers of black and grey melancholy and broodiness.

She poked his ribs with the tip of her shoes, only managing to make him roll on his side. “I .. I .. can’t breathe.” He said, his merriment slowly dying down. _Well, that_ _wasn’t too soon_ … Dany thought.

“Well, of course, laughing like a mad man would do this.” She said, with no real bite in her words. She crouched down beside him, helping him sit upright. “Come on, sit up. It will be easier.” She encouraged him, as he settled against the table legs.

“Sorry I laughed at you so hard.” He said, almost sheepishly while gladly accepting the water bottle she handed him. His chest was still heaving.

“Oh no, it was my pleasure.” She ironized.

“If you took my pulse right now, it would definitely be super high.” He teased, a joking smile taunting her, his own smile fading for a second once she slapped his shoulder.

“Shut up.” She hissed, laughing softly beside him. “Oh, your mascara leaked.” She joked.

“Very funny.” He mocked. “Come on,” he invited as he rose to his feet, offering a hand. “I promise I’ll be good this time. You can practise.” He said with a small but genuine smile.

She smiled back, happy with his offer. She took his hand and let him pull her upright. As he sat back on the table, his shirt still off, she grabbed back her stethoscope and got back to work.

****

Later that evening, after they had had dinner in a relative silence, Daenerys excused herself and went to lounge on a couch, wallowing in self-pity. It was a shitty day. She had felt it the first second after waking up and the nagging feeling hadn’t left her all day. That was the way of things. Some days were bright, some were crap. She was used to it; mood swings and impromptu day-offs was a regular part of her personality.

In all her self-induced misery, the memory of Jon’s laughter and company brought up a smile to her face. He had been her ray of sunshine in this overall greyness. She was glad he had been there, forcing her to follow a sort of a normal routine today. Without him, she would have spent her day in bed, brooding and turning over in her head. She hoped she hadn’t been as crappie company to him as she felt she had. It was a weird time they were living and she didn’t wish to bring more angst or sadness into his life.

Before she could hurt her brain too hard watching a silly reality show – she hated those, really, she couldn’t say why she was watching it. Maybe because the TV had been on that channel and she was too spiritedly tired to zap – Jon’s hard footstep resounded in the high-ceiling room. She curled up tighter with her comfy cover, only her eyes still visible above the top in the flickering glow of the lone candle.

“Here is our little sloth, I was looking for you.” Jon said in a soft voice, not willing to perturb the eeriness.

His soft laugh reached her ear as the same moment his hands landed on her covered shoulder, rubbing it gently. She saw him bend over, depositing a steaming hot mug of tea on the small table, right beside the scented candle, before he straightened up, patting her thigh and smirking at her.

“Move over, Grumpy.” He chuckled, as she rolled over, closer to the edge of the sofa in a groan. He laughed harder, snuck into the spot in between herself and the back and draped her in his strong arms. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “Nope, don’t answer, you’re watching a reality show, which meanssss… mh, you must be feeling very low. There is no redemption for it otherwise.” He said, his voice laughing as she swatted blindly at his backside.

For an answer, he tightened his embrace around her, maybe a bit too tight but she revelled in it. A small grumpy smile creeped on her face, all well hidden under the protection of her duvet.

“Ok, look at this.” He said, flashing his bright cell phone screen right under her nose.

Daenerys grumbled, more for appearances than anything, and switched off the sound of the TV. Once Daenerys began to read, she straightened against his torso. “Is this serious?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Of course, there had already been rumours that the medical students would be requisitioned to lend a hand at the hospital. But, in all honesty, Jon and Daenerys were only in their second year and it was obvious the more experienced years would be called back long before them, hence why Daenerys hadn’t given too much attention to the speculation.

Yet, what she was reading was intriguing. Apparently, requisition had already reached the 4th years in Kings Landing, which meant they were the next on the list. That was not too much of a problem for her, she was even giddy at the idea to finally be of help in these harsh times. Though it wasn’t a good omen for her upcoming exams. 

“Do you think Rhaenys’ Memorial will be concerned by the requisition?” she wondered, reading the other comments on social media. She gave him back his phone while she grabbed the steaming mug and then settled back in his arms.

“No idea. I guess there is a high probability. It’s one of the biggest of the city after all. Look at all the things those doctors and interns are facing.” He mumbled, swiping over many testimonies.

“I wish we could be of some real help to them. But, apart from reciting every damn artery, I don’t know that we could do anything.” She said, slowly sipping at the warm water.

“I bet there are things we could do. On the year’s group, the delegates say we could be called up to babysit for the care givers or clean the rooms.” He informed her, his swiping eyes obviously still reading the message. “It also says we have to wait for their call. They will let us know if we can help. I guess there is not much to do in the meantime.” He shrugged, changing to the government site to see whether he could figure out anymore.

“Apart from staying confined and practising social distancing, you mean?” she asked, almost playfully, looking exaggeratedly in between their _very close_ bodies.

“This,” he said, pointing at them, “is of utmost necessity for our sanity.” He exclaimed, making her laugh softly.

They read more stories and more statistics given by official sources and interns’ official pages, until Daenerys’ head was filled with numbers and swimming in newfound insecurities and anxieties that were being thrown at her. She closed her eyes, trying to put some order to her thoughts, her head rolling down on Jon’s secure shoulder. Right there, under the fresh sent of his detergent, she could smell something that was undescriptingly him. She basked in the masculine – and surprisingly, quite calming – smell for a minute.

When she opened her violet orbs again, Jon was still actively listening to a testimony of a reanimator and she took the opportunity to watch his comely face in a new angle. From where she lay, she could see the sharp line of his jaw, admire the bobbing of his Adam’s apple when he swallowed, contemplate the even cut of his shaved beard. She caught herself red handed imagining she was caressing his barely-there stubble. That made her shake her head softly before haphazardly blocking his view of the screen with her free hand. “Gosh, that’s enough bad news for one night.” She mumbled, crunching up her nose.

Jon looked down at her and smiled. He turned off his phone, throwing it away on the other end of the couch with a silly face on, actively making her chuckle. “You’re right. Though, I feel I have to act up to my reputation of prince charming and assure you, … I’m protecting you.” He declared, solemnly. She couldn’t tell if he was really joking and trying to make her laugh or if he were sincere. If his goofy smile pointed one way, the intensity of his gaze proclaimed otherwise.

She was a bit too tired to play it coy, so she just went with sincerity. “Thanks Jon. Not only for dealing with my mood swings, but also for being such an incredible comforting and charming Quarantine.” She smiled sweetly at him, watching him grow more serious and genuine every second. “It means very much to me, that you are here with me every day and… our cute naughty little bubble is a real balm.” She said, her eyes moistening and her smile wobbling.

“What is making you so sensitive tonight?” he wondered after a moment, the words she had just spoken probably soaking his brain. His left hand came up to her face in a soft gesture, a finger barely brushing her cheeks once, then twice.

“Nothing.” She shrugged, dismissing the solemnity of the instant. “Just thought I’d let you know.” She answered, her eyes escaping his intense gaze. “Probably just the tea, making me all soft and everything.” She tried to joke. Almost.

She had never been good with feelings. Friendship? Oh yes, she was a queen of that sh*t. Empathy with patients and their family? She could deal with it, still learning of course, but she was a natural. Romantic feelings, though? Definitely not her cup of tea. She had been told she wasn’t expressing her sentiments often enough, many times. She wasn’t putting herself out there. _What was she so afraid of?_ Everybody wondered, but she knew. She knew why she was so closed off and she was desperate to finally find someone who could see behind the walls, behind the restraints constricting her soul, desperate for someone to stick around long enough to be interested, long enough for her to feel ready to open up.

She figured Jon had stuck by long enough for her to tell him at least that. She owed him that much. And he seemed to emulate those feelings inside her in a very troubling way. A troubling way she wasn’t willing to explore that night.

“Is that it?” he pondered, a brow rising high on his forehead. “Then I’m taking it back. No way I’m letting you go soft on me. I can handle my ground.” He winked at her, scooping the cup out of her numbed hands.

As soon as her warmth source evaporated, she began to squeal, stealing it back from this thirsty mouth of his, already gulping huge swigs. He hissed, the liquid obviously still pretty hot against his tongue. “Damn it, that thing is scorching.” He seethed.

That brought a soft mocking smile to her lips. That, and the fact that the cup was back in her hands. “That will teach you not to steal things from a nice, gentle lady like me.” She mocked, ogling him. “If you wanted a cup, you should have done one for yourself as well. You clearly don't know me well enough to believe I’d share my tea. It is sacred.” She falsely brooded.

His sheepish smile answered her antics, before it turned completely daring. “It was the first cup I’ve ever made, I wanted to be sure it was drinkable before I made an entire one for myself.” He laughed, seeing her shoulder drop under his confession.

“I know I should be insulted to be a dispensable casualty for you. Yet, I've decided to see the good side and note that you actually made me a cup in the first place. Your first ever, I’m humbled. So, thank you Jon.” She said, scoffing at him.

He laughed a bit and then lowered his head so he could make a show of kissing her forehead noisily. “At your service. Now come on, it’s my turn to choose the film.” He exclaimed, a bit too happily as she turned back to brooding.

He made fun of her for being such a baby and she scolded him for stealing yet another gulp of her beverage. Yet, in the end, they watched Dirty Dancing and Daenerys was fairly sure it was not what Jon would have opted for, had he been alone. And so, when he had brought his soft lips against her ear during that very special scene and whispered ‘Nobody puts Dany in a corner’, his warm breath against her skin the only thing she could concentrate on, she felt her insides warm up. Her heart was pumping out enough warmth for the entire building in that instant. And finally, she no longer felt cold.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was maybe a little bit more depressing than others, though I believe we all experienced some bad days during the quarantine. It is meant to be the more realistic possible..! Don't worry, next chapter will be more up-beat, trust Jon on that one ;) 
> 
> Really wish to hear about your feelings about this chapter! Plus, if you have any special scene (things that happened to you, you dreamed of, ...) you would like to see included in here, feel free to share!!! 
> 
> Much love, be careful with the end of lockdown !!


	5. 1rst April, 2020 – KLU, Visenya’s Dormitory : April’s fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big cheers to my beta who must have sweated big times over this loooong chapter. Was also his birthday, so everyone wishes him well !! :) 
> 
> Have a nice read !!!! :)

**1 rst April, 2020 – KLU, Visenya’s Dormitory : ** **April’s fool**

Daenerys was having a splendid night of sleep. You know, those kinds of nights when you find the perfect position, your body gently melting into the mattress, the temperature perfect, not too cold, not too warm, and you are having the best of the best of dreams.

And what a dream it was… _The white cold wind was blowing through her braided hair, the warm solid form of her dragon firmly underneath her, a giddy smile on… She was flying above water, the sky for her alone to discover. She was the master of the air._

 _When the dragon finally landed on a deserted cliff, Daenerys climbed down and sat on a warm rock, letting the magnificent beast nuzzle her hand, lovingly blowing hot air right into her face. She smiled, the silly happiness engulfing her, rejuvenating. But, when the dragon opened its mouth, instead of a purring mewing, an alarming voice calling her name came out of the stoic face._

“Daenerys! Daenerys!” came a grave, hassling voice, joined by harsh banging on her door.

Jolted awake, Daenerys grumbled, her face still smacked in her soft pillow. In her sleepiness, she clearly had no idea of where she was, nor of what was happening. She was still half convinced there was a dragon next to her, even as the dimly moonlighted room came into focus. The loud sound of fists connecting with her door, making the wood-contraption wobble, startled her and frazzled her nerves, until she recognized Jon’s voice.

“We have to go to the hospital. Dany, wake up!!” came his hurried voice.

“Jon?!” she asked, barely raising her head from the bed, her eyelids still glued together, uncomfortably.

“It’s our requisitioned day, the chief is waiting for us at 8 o’clock sharp!” he called loudly. “We are so late!”. His last sentence was accompanied by another enthusiastic row of banging.

“What time is it?” she asked, now alarmed and already jumping out of bed. _Damn it, they had to be at the hospitals, there were patients, and…and…_

“It is 45. Damn it, Dany, hurry up!” he shouted.

She got rid of her soft nightie in a woozy gesture and jumped into the first pair of jeans she found, secured a tee-shirt, that was previously haphazardly laying on her desk, and a cardigan. She put on her baskets, not taking the time to tie the knots and opened the door wide, her hands hurriedly working on a hasty ponytail.

“Damn it, Jon. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier!!” she cried out, almost colliding with her quarantine partner. She could feel her erratic heartbeats, painfully banging on her ribs. There was such a heavy weight on her chest due to the stress of being late and possibly endangering someone’s life, that each breath she drew was shallow and excruciating. Her forehead was already glistening with sweat and she hadn’t even had to actually run yet _. What a mess…_ she thought, definitely not looking forward to entering the ward with all the renowned physicians and her comrades in this state.

But then, Jon looked at her with the biggest smirk ever, making her step falter and stop. “APRIL FOOLS!” he shouted merrily, and she thought she was going to slap his pretty silly face.

 _What_?! Daenerys recoiled, her mind still a bit fuzzy from the harsh wake up and the sheer amount of stress that had taken possession of her. Now that she actually thought about it, there was no such thing as a requisition day planned as of yet, and Jon was only wearing his boxers and a simple shirt. She closed her eyes as reality sunk in, internally calling him undignified names.

“I hate you.” She says, suddenly so tired that it felt like her every muscle had turned to jelly. “Right now, I truly hate you.” She managed to slap his arm, non-enthusiastically. “You scared me half to death.” She lectured him.

“Come on, Dany! It is April fools’ Day!” Jon said, obviously way too awake and happy about this ordeal for her taste.

“What time even is it?” she cried out, rubbing her sleepy eyes lazily, her stoic stature suddenly dropping as the wave of adrenaline left her tired body.

“Told you, it is 45.” He smiled proudly, rapidly raising his eyebrows.

“To which hour, Jon?” she asked grumpily, wrapping her arms soothingly around herself.

“To 4 a.m” he said sheepishly, though his grin was clearly stating he felt no regret. He looked like he had just eaten the canary. The dark-haired man made a step forward, rubbing down her arms so she wouldn’t be too cold in the cool hallway.

“God… I was having such a beautiful dream…” she cried out, bumping her forehead against his chest in a tired gesture. “Even your bare chest can’t make up for it.” She mumbled, her words a bit slurred.

“What was that?!” he asked, amused, gently holding her in his arms. “Do I have competition?” he asked playfully.

The least that could be said was that Daenerys wasn’t in the mood for playfulness. Though, even if she had never truly celebrated the 1st of April, she ought to admit his little devilish plan had worked beautifully. She hadn’t only walked into it, she had ran, tripped and fallen headfirst into it.

“You’re not even on the list…” She smiled sleepily when she felt his chest rumble below her ear. She finally pulled herself off his chest. “Now, if you would excuse me, I’m going back to sleep.” She explained as she wobbled back towards her room, shedding piece after piece of clothing as she went.

“Alright, Darling. I expect you fresh and happy later.” He said in a wink. “We are going to have a fabulous day.” He laughed at her half-naked grumpy self.

“I hate you.” She grumbled as she smacked the door loudly right on his face, hearing his chuckles as he went down the corridor even through the closed door.

Daenerys had to admit, when Jon had told her the night prior that today would be a nice day, this was definitely not what had sprung to her mind. _Today was going to be fun_ …

*****

Of course, Daenerys hadn’t been able to find her perfect position again and, even once she’d finally managed to fall back asleep, her previous dream was long gone. That explained the late call, or so she said it would. Though, if she thought she was out of the woods yet, she was super wrong. _The day would be long._

Once she managed to drag herself to the kitchen, her hair completely dishevelled and still in oversized pyjamas she had clumsily thrown on, she plopped down on the bench, her head in her hands.

“Had a good night?” Jon asked, cheerfully sipping on his hot coffee.

“Shut up.” She mumbled, already half falling back asleep. “Gimme your coffee.” She said, folding her hands in a ‘give me’ gesture.

As Jon was about to argue, Daenerys sent him a death glare to which he complied. “God, I’ve created a real monster.” He joked, handing her the cup. She took it with a proud-baby smile and drank it with delight. “Ok, I get it. Maybe it was too strong of a joke for a fool’s virgin, sorry.”

He smiled at her sheepishly and she rolled her eyes, before moaning, “I forgive you. Was a thoughtful introduction though.”

“Thanks.” He said. “Ok, so, I’m still going to prepare your breakfast as an apology.” He winked. “What do you want?”

“Milk and cereal!!!” she screamed, pumping her fist in the air as if she’d won some sort of great victory.

“Even after coffee?” he asked, surprised, his mouth distorting in a small grimace.

“Yup!” she exclaimed, super happy, a silly goofy smile on her lips. “If you thought it would disgust me, you don’t know me well enough.” She joked, her usual cheeriness slipping through her tired voice.

Jon rose, gave her a loud smooch on the cheek before ruffling her hair and went to the cabinet so he could grab a bowl. Daenerys jokingly groaned at his display of affection and clapped once as he deposited her bowl with hot milk and the cereal’s pack just before her in a curtsy. “Et voilà, Madame.” He smiled goofily, taking back his seat in an over-exaggerated hop.

Once Jon was seated again, he began to chat about something huge that had happened in one of his favourite tv shows the night prior, and Daenerys listened with rapt attention. She loved those moments where Jon was all giddy and open, not caring about what he looked like or if what he was saying sounded stupid or not. Just moved with passion. Daenerys smiled. She genuinely loved that. Her eyes were still gazing lovingly at him and his passionate diatribe when she inclined the packet and let the cereal drop into her milk. The weird gooey sound it made made her frown. She pulled her eyes from his charming persona for a second, contemplating the disaster unfolding below her own eyes.

“What the ..” she grunted under her breath, grabbing some ‘cereal’ in her palm. Smelling those funky dark droppings, she made a funny face. When Jon’s laughter filled her senses for the second time that day, she let her eyes close under the overwhelming feeling she had been tricked again. “What did you do?” she asked with a slight edge of fury infusing her every word. _Breathe Dany, breathe_ … 

“April Fools!!!” he exclaimed merrily.

“You asshole!!” she cried out, throwing the handful of raisins at him. One hit him square in his gawking mouth, making her giggle despite her brewing rage. “Damn it. This morning wasn’t enough for you?” she asked.

For an answer, Jon shrugged.

“I should have known it was too good to be true.” She groaned, pitifully spinning her spoon in her now soiled bowl of milk.

“Yeah, really I don’t get how you didn’t see that coming.” He laughed. “Stop whining.” He smiled. “If you put the cereal first, you wouldn’t have an issue!” he laughed some more.

Daenerys took back another handful of raisins and, as she was about to throw them at him in a lame attempt at vengeance, Jon grabbed her wrist firmly. “No, No,” He chided, forcing her arm lower. “We don’t want to make a mess of the kitchen young woman.” He grinned as his hold grew stronger, forcing her smaller hand to open, the raisins falling one after the other on the ceramic table.

Before he could notice, and because she would pay a lot of money to erase his satisfied grin off of his pretty face, Daenerys's left hand sneaked its way on the table, grabbed a stray raisin and threw it at Jon’s face. “Arrgh!” he screamed, surprised, his face turning away in a grimace. “What the…” he growled.

“Never let your guard down, Snow.” She mocked; her silly grumpiness long evaporated thanks to their usual banter. “Thought I had already warned you.” She chuckled, their hands still intertwined so neither could play another trick on the other, both fighting lazily for domination.

“You sneaky little minx” he laughed, clutching her hands possessively in his. “Okay, okay, drop it. Alright. Come here. Stop this!” he squealed as Daenerys made some weird move. “Come here!” he entailed again. “I said...” he said in a low voice as he dragged her on his side of the table and, sitting her on his lap, he clutched his arms around her waist, his chin tucked in the small hollow of her clavicle. “You are a real terror, little Dragon.” He laughed softly.

“Am I?” she exclaimed, offended. “What should be said about you, then?” she smiled, rolling her head against his, basking in the tenderness of the moment.

“I’m a very nice guy, introducing you to the joy of your country’s most funny feasts.” He said seriously, making her smile softly.

“Next thing I know, I’ll have to thank you.” She giggled.

“I’m not the one who said it, you are.” He laughed, his deep voice shaking his chest and, fatally, her own as well.

“Ok, but..” she asked, cuddling into his embrace and displaying her best pout. “What will you do to make my stomach forget your offense?”

“Well, let me think about this…” he pretended to think.

Suddenly, his lap beneath her moved, her weight shifting to his left leg as he bent her backward. In a scream, Daenerys clutched her arms around his neck, desperately trying to grasp onto something. Jon laughingly bowed down and blew a strawberry on her clothed stomach, making her laugh and squeal harder.

“I think it forgives me!” he laughed, raising his head back to her eye-level.

Pure joy and happiness brewing inside of her, Daenerys detached her arms from their strong hold around his neck and squeezed his face in her hands. A bit surprised, Jon looked into her eyes, disarmed by the pureness of her glance.

Taken by the moment and the sudden evaporation of their playfulness, Daenerys thumbs skimmed across Jon’s cheeks, feeling the soft scrap of his birthing beard until it came across his plumb, cold lips. Her thumbs hesitated at the moist corner, a soft shadow above the mucosa, Jon’s skin subsequently goosebumping. She skimmed her finger further, feeling the soft dip of Jon’s lips under the gentle pressure of her thumb. She was mesmerized by the spectacle, by the dizzying feelings of _him_ under her touch.

When Jon’s mouth opened, more out of stupefaction than active cooperation, Daenerys’ fingers stopped. One thumb was gently draped against his lower lips, the other tucked against his upper one. An unknown fuzzy feeling took hold of the young woman, the only sound reaching her ears a mute buzzing.

Coming back to his spirit, Jon slowly kissed Daenerys lower thumb, gently. Even… _lovingly_. His gaze never left Daenerys’ violet eyes. Before either of them knew, their bodies - seemingly responding to each other's gravity – angled themselves towards the other, their warmth mixing in the middle.

But, before any real brushing of bodies could be done, Daenerys’ stomach grumbled loudly, making the both of them skip out of their trance and laugh goofily. Their forehead’s tumbled against the other, their smiles meeting the other in mid-laugh. Both their eyes crinkled, a bright shine reflecting off each other's eyes. 

Jon’s hand cupped her soft tummy, slightly tucked in under the constant nudge of her stomach spasms. “Yes, Daddy heard you.” He said jokingly to her tantrum-throwing belly.

Daenerys sheepishly smiled at his antics, not willing to quote the daddy line back at him right now.

“Come on, I’m going to amend myself.” He said genuinely.

Though, before he rose, the young man took a firm hold of the sweet smiling face and kissed her soundly on the cheek. Her giggles accompanied him as he prepared an edible and tasty breakfast.

*****

Jon followed the pink pyjama cladded pimpy young lady in the old corridor, toward the 5th floor’s library. The ensemble was a bit too big for her, but he guessed it was meant to be, so she would be comfortable in it. As Jon watched her hips slowly sway, he surprised himself; daydreaming of cupping her hips, halting her steps. She would shudder audibly and, slowly, he would sneak his hand up, under her large top. Suddenly, the edge of his fingers would graze against her bare skin. He imagined it would be hot, and he believes firmly that the moment their skin would touch, sparks would fly at the contact. She would moan softly, goosebumps would arise all over her skin and, unconsciously, she would back her hips against him. His hands would make their way to her soft stomach, gently held in, moving under the increasing speed of her breathing and...

Feeling a sudden migration of his blood to southern territories, Jon’s cheeks reddened and, desperately trying to change the course of his thoughts, he focused on every little detail he could find. That’s how he noticed the cracking paint on the walls, an intriguing, even slightly suspicious, dark spot on the ceiling, some scratches on the wooden floor and a different smell than usual. Every other day, there was a strange mix of smoke, diverse perfumes, cold sweat and food. But today, just as the last ten-ish days, it smelled just like her. Her flagrance, her shampoo and something uniquely her.

When they made it to the library, after what felt like an eternity to him, and before she could sit, Daenerys turned toward him with a proud smile. In her hands, she held a farting cushion. “Well done.” She smiled proudly as he clapped.

“It seems you are learning, then.” He chuckled. “Not too soon...” he needled.

Daenerys laughed softly and strongly threw it at his face. Jon barely grabbed it in time, the plastic grazing his skin. “Douche” she laughed, sitting on the now tricks-free chair, opening her books with an enticing look that mis-matched her over-sized pjs.

*****

“… _But I set fiiiiire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Let it buuuurn while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your naaaaame_ …” Daenerys was singing at the top of her lungs, a spatula held before her mouth used as a microphone. A little sauce dripped on the counter, making her grimace slightly through the lyrics. Daenerys started the chorus, swaying her hips to the beat of the song. She stirred the sliced peppers in the pan in rhythm, grabbing the salt and pepper so she could season the simple dish. She hoped the sauce wasn’t going to be too spicy for Jon. She loved spices but she didn’t know about Jon’s capacity to handle it. Blending the concoction a last time, she cupped the spatula and brought it to her lips. Gently blowing on the small vegetable’s cubes, her other hand secured below it so she wouldn’t stain the stove further, she finally tasted her preparation.

“.. _And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win. But I set fire to the_ …” _Weird_. It tasted weird, a bit sweet and hell too peppery. _What the_? She wondered. She had tasted it minutes ago and it was fine, more than fine even. What had happened in between that it would suddenly turn … Oh. _Oh_. Dropping the spatula with a crash, she hurriedly grabbed the salt and pepper small glass bottle, inspecting it. _Damn it_. The pepper had been replaced with chopped chilli, that much was obvious by the colouring and the salt… Daenerys cupped her hand and let a pinch of its content drop in it. She licked it and _boom_. _There. Sugar_.

 _“…Let it burn while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your n_ …”

Daenerys closed her eyes, trying to maintain her bubbling rage to a low fire. _It was April fool’s day, everything was going to be alright, she was capable of pushing through this, she was not going to make a scene, she was going to breathe deeply, she was…_

“JOOOOOON!!!!!!” she screamed, covering the humming of the radio.

*****

Once Jon had sheepishly finished eating his meal, lovingly cooked by Dany, his mouth was on fire. Literally on fire. _Wow, this girl knew how to spice things up_. Both figuratively and literally, that much he had learned. She had sat grumpily on the other side of the table, emptying the pan on his plate and forcing him to eat every vegetable ‘til the plate was licked clean. He couldn’t really blame her. But he had to admit, he was not going to do that prank ever again. Too much risk of it back-firing.

He had finally managed to re-enter her good grace when he had volunteered to do the washing, even though it was her day, and had prepped her a splendid cup of tea that he had brought her on the sunny lawn, outside the building’s front door. Of course, she insisted on taking the chair he had in his room. So, he also had had to get that fucking thing down the 4 floors and out the heavy door. Seeing the sweat profusely clotting his forehead, Daenerys had delivered a very satisfied smirk.

He was simply glad that she was no longer frustrated with him. He was used to being pranked and pranking everyone on the 1rst of April, though apparently, she was not. So, maybe he ought to go softer on her. Afterall, he had had his fair share of merriment today, at her expense, so he had agreed to put a stop to his ‘ _fucking stupid pranks’_. Her words, not his. No, he would never degrade the sacred art of pranking.

That was, until they had been studying for about an hour and a half and she had risen silently, making her way out of the library. Her overflown dress had brushed against his arm, that was what had caught his attention as he was too far gone in the subtle art of faecal haemorrhages. _How timely_ ….

It is only once he heard the thud of her door closing behind her that it clicked in his head. _Oh no_. Jon sprung out of his chair, hitting his knee against the table in the meantime, cursing and swearing worse than he believed himself capable of. He hurriedly made his way clapping to her room, the door not close enough to his taste. But, before he could enter the room, his hand stilled on the handle and his blood froze in his veins.

“JOOOOOOOOON!” came her high-pitched scream.

His eardrums rang and prickled, making him wince, banging his forehead against the door. “Dany, I’m sorry. I’ll fix that. Please don’t be mad.” He murmured the last part.

“I’m gonna kill you, you wanker!” she growled, her low voice freaking him out. In her hand, Daenerys held the crumbled evidence of his guilt, a small post-it glued to the paper holder, with a wink and a fish on it.

Jon grumbled a bit, hurrying toward her closet on the far side of the room, removing the packs of toilet papers he had hidden under a fluffy cover. As he ran to the bathroom, he grabbed the open-roll from her bedside table and crashed the door open.

Daenerys shrieked, slamming her hands down on her dress, covering herself in a pitying position. “JOOOOOOON! What the heck!” she screamed, her cheeks reddening. “What the hell were you thinking?! Get out!” she yelled, obviously upset that he was still standing there, frozen in place.

In his hurriedness, he hadn’t thought of a simple detail: Dany was still on the toilet. Basically, Jon had 2 options. First : tuck his tail between his legs and leg it out of the bathroom, leading to them spending the rest of the day in an uncomfortable silence. Second: He stayed right there, annoyed the hell out of her for a minute, and they would be back to their joking self by the end of the day.

Yeah, no, he was joking. There was only one option. “Come on, Dany girl. You have heard me fart loud enough to make the windows tremble, snort harder than a truck driver - your words not mine by the way. I’ve seen you with barely enough fabric on that we could say you weren’t wearing anything at all. And you have already drooled on my shirt and skin more times than I can remember when you fall asleep watching the best movies ever.”

“If I fall asleep, they must really not be that good Jon. It was a hint.” She said cleverly, her tongue sharp. “And when did you see me half-naked?! You know what?! Don’t answer… I don’t wanna know” she shuddered. “Anyway, It’s not the topic of this discussion!” she began to grow exasperated again.

“Come on, you and I both know this is the next logical step of our relationship.” He shrugged sitting on top of her laundry basket, obviously looking way more confident and arrogant than he felt inside.

“Na, na! This is a step for married couples only. Only once there is a ring around our fingers, can you drop that kind of bomb on this relationship.” She tutted.

Jon pouted his mouth a bit, contemplating her words. “In my experience, it is once you have seen the other naked and squirming under your lips, and then...” he began, soon interrupted by Daenerys harsh retort.

“Shut up!” she squealed, her cheeks burning. “Trust me, If you ever wish to get laid with me someday,…” she looked at him firmly. “… You’d better get the fuck out!” she cried out.

Jon rose his arms in a placating gesture and, in a last mocking curtsy, walked out of the room. “As my Queen commands”.

“JON!” she cried out again, halting his steps. “The paper!” she asked dismayed, her right hand stretched out toward him, the other one still clutching her skirt to her knees.

Jon looked at his own hand, the toilet paper still there. That made Jon laugh as he extended his arm toward the pitiful form that was his partner, seated on her porcelain throne. Though, as she reached for the roll, he took his arm back with a mischievous grin. The glare she sent his way almost burned him to ashes in an instant and, with a spectacular roll of his eyes, Jon handed her the paper.

“This is going to cost you way more than a cup of tea” she snarled, shooing him out of the loo.

*****

When 5 o’clock rang, Daenerys decided she needed a break. The day had been long and warm and she was feeling a cold sweat clamp on her skin, which motivated her to go and take a shower. As Daenerys was cleansing her after-shampoo off her long, luscious hair, singing along to the radio, her fingers gently disentangling them, the fire alarm began to ring vociferously in the building. The loud banging of the alarm covered the sweet voice of London Grammar and, after a second of fright, recognition dawned on her and Daenerys began to fume. She stopped the water, wringed her hair swiftly and stomped out of the shower stall.

He really was going too far. _Who was he kidding?_ False alarm clock, chilly pepper and missing toilet paper. She could deal with that. She could understand, in some way, the merriment he got out of those puerile pranks. Though running the fire alarm only to give her a fright, that was surely a bit over the top.

Daenerys draped a towel around her body, tucking the end just below her left armpit. She was already feeling anger and despair slip back into her soul – despite the cleansing shower she had just taken - as she walked determinedly to the door of her bedroom, already on the verge of screaming her partner in crime’s name for the umpteenth time of the day _. She was more than ready for this godforsaken day to end_. She had been scared to make any movements all afternoon long, not sure if another prank was awaiting her. That had been rough on her nerves. Not that Daenerys didn’t like a good laugh, she sure did. And she was very into self-deprecation, truly. Though, she wasn’t used to pranks. And Jon being so into those things didn’t help her relax much throughout the day.

As she crossed the threshold of her room, her scolding look firmly in place and her muscles cramping up again, she spotted Jon rushing toward her.

“Save your breath, Snow.” She screamed so she could be heard over the ravenous noise. “I just want you to silence that bawling child so I can finish my beauty routine in…” she began to rant.

Jon’s face was absurdly serious. She had to admit, he would be a good comedian. She could actually feel stress and anxiety emanating from the young man. As soon as he reached her, having called her name already twice since he had spotted her on his way out of the library, he grabbed her naked arm and hurled her down the corridor. “We have to get out.” He told her, his voice rasp and upset.

“It’s alright Jon, I got it. AH AH, very funny. You’ve got me. It worked, you’re the best. Now, Can I go back to my bathroom?” she exclaimed, a bit annoyed.

“What?! No, Dany, this isn’t a joke.” Jon said, incredulous. _Was she really thinking he would go to the extent of setting fire to the building_? He kept on walking down the corridor, the pair finally almost reaching the staircase as he made them hurry their steps.

“I have to admit, this looks terribly real. Didn’t know there was such a thing as a false fire alarm, but it’s…” Daenerys kept on ranting despite her arm still being held captive by Jon’s strong hold.

For a short instant, Jon stopped, took both her arms in his hands and fixed her strongly. “Because it doesn’t exist!” he interrupted her. “This is no joke, Dany. I swear, we have to get out. NOW.” Jon said, deadly serious.

Daenerys’ façade began to crack and finally, fear began to seep inside her. Jon acknowledged the shift in her demeanour, nodded once, took back her arm in his supportive hold and gently, yet firmly, dragged her down the stairway.

The hurried couple hadn’t even passed the first flight of stairs before droplets of water began pouring down on them and strong voices could be heard further away. Daenerys’ grip on Jon’s forearm got stronger, the skin turning white under the pressure. They both started to tumble down the stairs hurriedly, crossing paths with 2 men dressed in black.

“Who are you?” asked one of the astonished men but Daenerys and Jon were only focused on getting out of the building. In their frenzy, they almost stumbled against a group of security people, stopping short of crushing in an old looking man.

“what the… What are you doing here?” the old man asked, obviously surprised to see them here.

“We live here. Is there a real fire?” asked Jon, promptly hiding Dany’s mainly denudate body behind him.

“No, this is just a regular check of the system. Nobody was supposed to be in the building. Come with me, we’re gonna get you out of here.” He said, his accent rough. The man gestured for them to get out of the crying building and informed the rest of the team to keep on checking the installation.

Jon took Daenerys’ hand in his, squeezed it a couple times as they made their exit. Standing alone on the lawn in the rapidly disappearing sun, Jon took a second to appreciate Daenerys’ fairness. Her skin was glistening, her dripping hair was languidly hanging against her moist back and her bare feet seemed shy in the patch of grass they found themselves on. As the security man made his way to them, Jon despaired to have only a wet t-shirt on or he could have covered his friend.

“Hi, I’m Davos. We are sorry about all this ordeal. There must have been a mistake somewhere, this building was supposed to be empty.” The man said, scratching a probably itchy patch on his forehead. As his gentle eyes landed on sweet, half-naked Daenerys, Jon was ready to jump and rip his eyes out, but the older man only diverted his gaze and began to get rid of his jacket. “Here, wouldn’t want you to freeze half to death.” He shrugged, handing her the piece of clothing. “I swear, it’s not contaminated.” He winked at them, and Jon supposed that below his mask, the man was smiling at them.

Daenerys didn’t need to be told twice. She grabbed the garment and put it on swiftly. It was way oversized but weirdly, it gave her a cuteness Jon was very sensitive to. Jon smiled appreciatively at her as she looked a bit sheepish, thanking Davos.

“Okay, we are going to finish inspecting the equipment. Will probably take 30 to 40 minutes still.” He said, looking back toward the building. “Why don’t you lovebirds go and take a spot in the sun, while I clear your situation, mh?” Davos prompted.

Nodding at the grey-haired man, they both made their way to an estranged patch of grass where the sun still shone and settled down on the ground. Daenerys scrunched up her nose at the idea of sitting on the soil so Jon offered her the comfort of his knees. As she began to sit down, a big victorious smile on her lips, she paid attention to hold down the lower edge of her towel, not really willing to offer a show. Even to Jon. That made him chuckle as he held her waist to help her keep her balance as she crouched down.

“Wait, the towel is too small.” She winced, haphazardly stopping in mid-crouch. Her hands were desperately trying to gain some tissue.

“If you take it off, you can drape it around your hips.” Jon offered, flexing his biceps to help her support her weight in the delicate position she was in. “Or I can lend you a hand.” He chuckled, mimicking raising a hand to her behind.

“NO!” she squeaked, forcing her legs to propel her in a standing position, far away from his reach. Though, her legs were a bit too numb under the constant effort and she only managed to unceremoniously plop down on his laps in a scream. “Aahh!”

“That’s another way to do it.” Jon laughed softly, holding her close so she wouldn’t try to escape.

Daenerys settled there, a pout firmly in place. Her cheekbones turned pink. “Shut up. I’m sure it’s your fault.” She grumbled a bit, not unplayfully.

“Come on, Dany girl.” He chuckled, murmuring to her ear. “I promise that if I discover a wet spot on my shorts, I’ll pretend it’s the water.” Jon winked at her surprised look and laughed at the little outrageous whine that escaped her throat. 

She lamely slapped his arm, looking vexed before crossing her arms on her chest. “It couldn’t be anything else.” She moped.

Soft laughs were bubbling in his throat in front of her adorable cuteness, Jon leaned on and began to drop little kisses on her neck, effectively making her squirm and giggle. “Mh, you smell so nice.” He couldn’t prevent himself from saying, a little taken aback at his honesty.

“Oh really?!” she asked, looking precious. She turned slightly toward him, draping her arms around his neck.

“Yes. Always, but now a little bit more.” He joked, scrunching his face a bit. He felt victorious when it stole him a laugh.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you...” she chided, popping her nose against his swiftly.

Disentangling herself from his warm body, Dany shrugged out of the heavy coat, delicately folding it beside them. “Are you getting too hot?” Jon asked, rising his eyebrows suggestively multiple times.

“Shut up.” She snickered, falling abruptly against his chest.

“You realise that this is like, the least amount of layers there has been between us, like…ever?!” he kept on probing.

“I swear Jon, if you don’t shut up, I’ll …” she menaced him.

“You’ll what?” he interrupted cheekily. “You’re into public stuff?” he asked, fighting hard to keep his grin at bay.

“What if I was?” she asked, suddenly turning around and straddling him, the lack of cover long forgotten. Jon’s hands settled low on her back hips, dangerously close to untried territories.

“I’d say your kinky side isn’t that surprising.” He snickered, groping her half-covered ass, initiating a lowering movement on her hips. “Now, sit down, or it will no longer be only a public kink but also a sugar daddy kin…” he laughed as she hurriedly sat down, clasp a hand on his mouth and sharply turned her head to look at the new-comer.

“I hate you.” She mumbled, fumbling with her hands so she would be sure that all the critical parts were covered.

Davos only wanted to clear their situation, making sure to inform the administration that 2 students were still residing in Visenya’s dormitory. After a while, he informed them they could go back to their building and apologized once again for the impromptu shower. Both Jon and Daenerys shrugged it off, saying it wasn’t much trouble and Daenerys thanked him for the coat.

Climbing the stairs up to the 5th floor, finally alone, they both grinned and began to laugh. Their hands were still intertwined and Jon took that to his advantage as he made her spin a bit before bringing her body flush against his. She crashed goofily against him, her bare-feet spinning on half-point, her white wet towel brushing his arms as he encircled her waist.

“I’m not sure I should say this.” Jon started, lost in the beauty of her smile. He freed one of his hands and tucked back a stray strand of damp hair. The ray of sun that sipped through the ceiling window was shining right on her sweet face and he was mesmerised.

“Well, you can always try.” She prompted softly, looking tenderly at him.

“Okay, that is so encouraging.” He snorted, landing his hand back softly on her back. “But… You’re insanely pretty. Amongst other things.” He added as if it was an afterthought.

Daenerys beamed at the compliment, leaning her head to the side. “I should be way more affronted that your first compliment is on my physic.” She giggled.

“I said amongst other things.” He grinned at her, winking.

“Oh! Now I’m intrigued.” She laughed softly.

“Look, who is fishing for praises now?” he chuckled, slowly swaying their bodies to an inaudible song.

“Mmh, maybe a little. Women always like to hear nice things.” She murmured, blushing.

“Then…” Jon softly smiled, raising a hand in between her shoulder blades to get closer. “You should probably know that was not the first compliment.” He looked a bit sheepish suddenly, his cheeks reddening.

“It was the first real, undisguised one.” She smiled genuinely, her eyes still trying to meet his gaze again.

“I may have been joking a lot, though everything I said was sincere. You truly are a beautiful person. You have a smile so intense, Daenerys and … your intelligence is so immense that only the greatness of your heart can overrun it.” He said with a false chivalry, trying to cover the deepness of his feelings.

“I know you are humouring me but it is still very nice to hear. Thank you. If I didn’t know any better, Jon Snow, I’d think you have an itsy tiny crush on your sexy quarantine.” She softly joked, her voice revealing she was not really laughing.

“If only it was tiny, then I wouldn’t be so screwed….” He mumbled, his cheeks burning in honesty.

Daenerys stopped swaying, her body slightly frozen in his arms. Her lilac gaze drove in his so fiercely, unafraid, unashamed, demanding the truth of his confession. _Damn, she looked like an angel_.

“Jon..” his name escaped her lips in a breath. The young lad bent over, slowly, his forehead kissing hers as his hands gently came up and cupped her sweet face.

“No worries, I wouldn’t want to be screwed over anyone else.” He whispered, his unruly curls falling around their close face, acting as a protective curtain from the outside, scary world.

Jon could see her eyes moistened up, flicking from his left pupil to his right in a frantic rhythm. He knew she was becoming overwhelmed and she probably didn’t know the perfect answer. He loved that. Taking her by surprise, when she didn’t know the next line, didn’t know what to say or couldn’t high-jack his honesty with a sassy comment. It was refreshing, to see her vulnerable for once, to know he had such a power over her. Though Jon didn’t want her to feel ill-at-ease and knew perfectly well about her security mechanism, so he offered her an outing. For now.

“…or want to be screwing, by the way.” He smiled goofily, caressing her fair skin.

When a very unladylike snort erupted from her closed mouth, Jon knew everything would be alright. She looked at him with a merciful look as she disengaged herself from their small bubble.

“You’re incorrigible.” She chuckled, finally ascending the last couple stairs. “Though,” she began, inquisitive, turning back toward him, “there is still something…”.

“Shoot, m’Lady.” He curtsied.

“Not My Queen?!” she asked, her eyebrows rising abnormally high.

The young man only rose his eyes to the sky and, climbing the stairs she just did a second ago, came up level with her. “Picky, hm?” he chuckled quietly.

“So it really wasn't you after all, was it? For the fire alarm.” She asked softly, a smile sprouting at the corner of her lips.

She saw his comic face drop a bit. “No, it wasn’t. This Davos character beat me to it. I wish I had the idea though.” He scratched his head.

That made her laugh, rolling her eyes. “The contrary would have surprised me.”

With those last words, Daenerys made her way back to her bedroom, a beauty routine still awaiting her. 

*****

The rest of their evening went by fairly smoothly. After joining his partner in the library for a short study session, Jon had went down and cooked them both a lavish meal, no doubt still feeling a bit guilty at the sweet torture he had subjected her to. Dinner had been quite the vocal affair, the raven-curled man animatedly telling her all the pranks his family and he had played on each other throughout the years. How a little Jon had bitten enthusiastically in a chocolate ball only to realise it was brussels sprouts and how his mother had laughed so hard at his betrayed face he had never ever eaten another chocolate ball since. Her personal favourite was when a 5-year-old Arya had drawn rather osé symbols for such a young girl on Jon’s asleep face with a fluorescent marker. And that, during the darker moment of their family gathering, Jon had had a very displeasing surprise. Daenerys had laughed so hard at his sheepish face at the reminder that he had thrown some rice at her, only making her double over in peals of laughter.

Even though they were prone to laughing at each other’s expense quite a lot, there was an undeniable tenderness sugar-coating their every word and every look. Thinking hard about it, Daenerys believed she had never spent so many joyful days in the company of a single person.

For a second, her reflection blurred and disappeared as she swiped a wet cotton pad over her eyes, the cold humidness appeasing her skin. She smiled softly, almost unconsciously. She had long since known she was physically attracted to Jon. She felt it, in her veins, in her boiling blood every time she could catch a glimpse of him and his sickly desirable curls, in the warm pool of desire settling low in her abdomen. She had never denied it.

Gently, she unscrewed the lid of her night cream, the texture smooth and silky under her fingertips. She slowly massaged small circles of the balm on her fair visage, attention promptly captured by a budding pimple. Coming closer to the mirror for a better look, she grimaced softly. It was still very small and she found herself wishing it would stay so. Rummaging through her facial beauty products, she finally grabbed hold of her magic wand, poured a bit of the white thick liquid on her ring finger and promptly applied it on the slight redness near her nose. Once satisfied, she began to brush thoroughly through her long, luscious curls.

Though, what she had never suspected was that the physical attraction could swiftly and very effectively cover for something else. Something deeper, something less carnal and more spiritual. She knew herself quite well, that was something she was actually pretty proud of. And what she felt was not only baser needs. It was not possible, not when her heart began to run so fast when he smiled her way, not when her skin tingled and burned every time he as much as brushed past her, not when her boiling blood sang every time he said her name. Not when she believed her heart would stop each time his grey orbs glanced deep into her lilac one. Not when she had been pining over him for over a year, waking up ashamedly too often bothered with a very vivid image of him printed on her cornea and that now she only dreamed of cuddling against him, feeling his arms tightened around her, bringing her securely home.

 _Home_.

Her heart missed a beat, both her hands anchoring her to the slippery washbasin. Yes, that’s how she had come to think about it, about his arms, about him. That was what she was feeling when she settled in his embrace, _homey._ She was strong enough to acknowledge that and not run from it. _Was it scary_? No. I _t was terrifying_. She had never felt something so strong for anyone else. She basically had no idea what she should be doing, how things were going to unfold. But she was ready. She was ready to start something with him. Slowly, just like their friendship had grown. Slow and steady. She was ready to live this, to explore whatever it was further but, mostly, to explore it with him.

Blushing profusely, she acknowledged her timid smile in the mirror. Yes, she would tell him soon. Let him know what he could have with her, letting him know he could have her. Finally, she was ready.

Beaming and feeling light, as if a crushing weight had been lifted from her enclosed heart, she turned off the ceiling light and made her way to her bed, the path haphazardly illuminated by her bedside lamp. _Everything would be fine_. _She was safe here_ , she knew it.

Tucking herself under the cover and stifling a yawn, she smiled demurely at his nice text. ‘ _Sleep tight, my Queen_.’ Answering something sweet back, trying ineffectively to smother her love-sick smile, she turned around, reaching to turn off the lamp, when she saw it.

There, in her lamp, was the biggest bug she had ever seen. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Daenerys jolted in her bed, and before even thinking about it, slammed her pillow on the lamp. The bug was smashed to the ground in a big bang. Trying to regain a normal heartbeat and respiratory frequency, she clutched her heaving chest before bending over to see what had happened with the bug.

There, on her carpet and in the middle of the wreckage of the hideous lamp, laid its inanimate form. Was that an eye? _Weird_. Scrunching her nose, Dany tentatively extended her arm and touched the bug. Plastic. Feeling stupid, pure fury rose up in her, she grabbed it and analysed it. Yep, plastic bug. And she already had her suspicions as to who had put it there. _She was so going to kill him_ …

“JOOOOOOOOOOON” she screamed, already making her way out of her bedroom. She ran through the corridor, her naked feet slamming against the hardwood floor, hurtled down the flight of stairs to his floor and rushed to his sleepy figure she could see getting out of his room.

If she wasn’t so angry, she would find him cute, rubbing his eyes with his hair all tousled. Spotting her, he dropped his hand and looked at her frightened. Obviously, them being the only human beings in the building and the isolation being what it was, he had heard her scream. And he was worried about her. _Well, he better be worried about what I’ll do to him once I have my hands on him_ , she thought.

“Dany, what…” he asked, jogging to meet her.

“You..” she bellowed, pushing him backwards. His big, surprised, full of love eyes made her settle down a notch. “I guess this belongs to you.” She growled.

She saw the exact moment realisation dawned on him. His hand sprang to his hair, clutching his head in desolation. “I’m so sorry Daenerys” he slurred; his brain obviously still sleepy. He seemed so ill at ease right here, in the middle of the hall, stirred from sleep in such a stressed way that she almost felt her heart melt. Almost. “I guess I forgot to cancel this prank. I thought I had cleaned your room of everything but obviously… I’m sorry.” He said sheepishly, before trying to shoot her a slightly bothered smirk. “April fools?!” he tried.

She shot him an incredulous glare. “I’m going to kill you.” She grumbled, her words lacking in intensity and bordering on annoyance more than real anger. Jon chuckled and brought her in his embrace, the last of her words lost to his ears as her mouth was muffled by his chest. His strong, warm arms came around her, softly stroking her back as she slumped against him, his skin smooth under her cheek. _His smell… my, my_. Home. Damn, he knew too well how to push and press her buttons.

“I’m truly sorry, Dany.” He said, as he held her tight against him and rocked them tenderly.

“I don’t care.” She grumbled some more. “I’m sleeping in your bed tonight.” She proclaimed.

Chuckling softly at the inaudible sounds escaping her mouth, Jon grabbed her shoulders and lightly pulled her from her safe spot on his chest. “What was that?” he asked, amused.

“I’m sleeping in your bed.” She announced, not waiting for his approval before making her way to his room and his cosy bed. “I reckon you wouldn’t have trapped your own room, right?” Before what was happening registered in Jon’s fuzzy mind, Daenerys was already crawling to the top of his bed, his cover strongly held in her fist.

“No, no, no..!” he hurriedly came back in the room, just as Daenerys funnily picked up a crumpled dampish tissue on his nightstand. He could see her nose crunching as a wave of heat invaded his body.

“Yuck.” She frowned, her eyes focusing on the bottle of lube right beside it. Jon swiftly stole it from the pliers of her fingertips and threw it in the closest bin.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t exactly expecting company.” He tried to compose himself as she settled under the cover, obviously not really fazed by what she just discovered.

“Neither was I”, she reminded him, her semi-annoyed glare the only thing he could spot from above the sheet she had draped herself under. “Now that …this has been taking care of” she said sleepily, her newly freed hand showing the bin, “bring your butt back in here, Johnny boy.” She softly patted the mat behind her, inviting him to join her.

Brushing his hand over his face, Jon crouched down to grab his shirt, swiftly putting it on before joining her in bed.

“No way. Na, uh. You are not putting that shirt on.” She said, and, faced with his incredulous gaze, she explained. “I deserve some sort of recompense for what I had to go through today.” She smiled devilishly as he humorously rolled his eyes.

“I swear, women.” He laughed softly, jumping on the bed, making her small form jiggle a bit only to exasperate her a little bit more. “But you better behave.” He warned, pointing his finger at her mockingly surprised glance. “You see, I’ve seen you drool over those babes” he laughed softly, trying to stay serious as he exposed his well-defined abs, “I’m just worried you won’t be able to handle yourself.” He stated, slipping his legs under the thin sheet and, raising his hips slightly, laid down behind her warmth-radiating body.

As Jon settled behind her, his arms slipping around her waist to bring her flushed against his ripped body, Daenerys wiggled her hips so she could settle close to him. “I felt something very distinguishable earlier under my lady parts. Never forget that, Jon Snow.” She stated, her eyes closing, a hand folded below her left cheek.

His cheeks turning beet red, he lowered his head just behind hers, his lips levelled with her perky ones. “I promise I’ll behave.” He murmured, wishing to tranquilise her.

“You’d better” she mumbled muffled; her mouth half obstructed by his pillow. An instant later, her next mumble made him smile softly. “I know.” 

As the minutes ticked by and sleep eluded him, Jon couldn’t help himself. He stared, hard, at the splendid woman that laid beside him. How the moon made her hair shine. How her lips softly pouted when she relaxed. How her eyelids were flickering rapidly. How her respirations became ampler and more staggered. Staying there, slightly propped up on his forearm and, lovingly staring at her sleepy silhouette, he knew it. He was falling for her. Hard. Quick. He hadn’t lied earlier ; he was truly screwed. Tenderly, he brushed the tip of his fingers against her cool skin, his touch feather-like. He loved hearing her soft breathing, feeling her skin, how at peace she seemed to be. This beautiful girl. He loved everything about her. Even if she wasn’t a prankster.

“Happy April fool’s day, Dany” he wished her in a murmur, his soft words dancing to her ear, stirring her from mid-slumber.

A small, almost timid smile creeped its way on her tired mouth. “I don’t know what else you have in stock, but that is enough for the rest of my life when it comes to April fools.” She said, barely above a whisper. “Now, come and sleep.” She enticed, slightly turning around so she could cup his cheek in the palm of her hand. Her half-closed, sleep-heavy eyes turned to him, glancing at his perfect features shining in the moon's glow. He swore he could see her eyes gleam before she leaned in softly. Across his own lips, hers were like a ghost, a gentle caress of the wind. A press he could barely feel, like a promise. There was more to come. And she would be there.

The both of them settled back in a loving embrace, none the wiser at the inner peace and comfort they brought to the other.

*****

The next morning, when Jon finally awoke, his eyes still heavy with sleep, he was saddened to not find Daenerys in his bed, by his side. He laid his hand on the deserted mattress, the sheet still warm. He took a minute, sprawled on his back, to remember the night.

He had slept so soundly, even though he had awakened once, when she had turned around. His sleep was usually light and, in such a small bed, he had inevitably been aware of her every move. It was roughly 2 a.m when her lithe body began to wiggle, her mouth pouting harder than before and, in a swift movement, she was sprawled on his chest, a hand firmly tucked under his right flank, her fingers tickling him slightly. He had fought his body not to move, the gentleness of her sleepy gesture making his heart almost pop out of his chest. He had spent the next half hour mooning over her, stroking her hair before his eyes had been too heavy and he ultimately fell back asleep. 

Brushing a hand against his face, convincing himself it hadn’t just been a dream and coming to peace with the fact he would love for such a night to repeat itself, he rose from this new-found sanctuary of happiness. He was so giddy, just thinking about seeing her face again. Shuffling through his room toward his placard, Jon wondered how he couldn’t have felt her leave his bed earlier and couldn’t stop himself to wonder if she was already cooking breakfast and if she was the type of person to do that, after spending the night with someone.

Once he opened his wardrobe, Jon cracked up. There, in the middle of his usually pretty filled closet, was only Oscar, his pet skeleton, with a small scribbled note. Letting his laughter shatter his body, his abdominal muscles already cramping a bit, he reached for the heart-shaped post-it, Daenerys curvy hand-writing so recognisable.

‘ Now you can be the naked butt of the joke 😉’

He was laughing so hard his vision was starting to get blurred. On the other side of the post-it was a rambled explanation as to why, having taken away all his clothes, he would have a naked butt and all other explanations that were just so Daenerys. Preciously, he disposed of the note in the drawer of his night table, sure it would be perfectly protected there, up until next time he would put it out because he wanted to smile or simply to reminisce.

Hearing a small commotion on the other side of his door, Jon smirked. “DAENERYS! You didn’t get it! April’s fool is funny only during April’s fool day!!” he screamed. When her joyful laughter filtered through the door, he knew he did it. He had managed to make her happy with her devious little plan. “And you don’t explain the joke, for the Old Gods’ sake.” He chuckled, his laughter softly dying down.

He heard her go down the hallway, babbling something he could hardly make sense of. He smiled, enamoured with the silver-haired woman that was oh so very serious and intelligent but still could be childish and in awe with every little thing the world brought to her attention. He loved that she could enumerate all the collateral arteries of the aorta and at the same time, marvel at the scent of a pretty flower. “Damn it, I’m gonna marry this girl…” he whispered for his ears only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This babe is litteraly 9.7k words...! trully hope you've enjoyed it and that you have many things to say about it !!!! lots of love and stay safe, now more than ever on this peculiar estival period !!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it, as it is quite different from what I write usually. Reviews always greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Also, if there is anything you wish to see in the story, let me know ! ;) 
> 
> Hope everyone is being safe, lots of love!


End file.
